Hermanos
by Leisa 500
Summary: La madre de Kirino siempre deseo una hija, pero no pudo tener una, por eso a el lo viste y trata como chica - ¿Acaso no existe un lugar donde me vean como un chico? ¿Existirá un lugar así? No, no sueñes Ranmaru, ese lugar no existe - Dime Ranmaru ¿Te gustaría conocerlo? - ¿Cono...cerlo? - El mundo donde te traten como chico, ¿Te gustaría conocerlo
1. Chapter 1

Oli a todos~ soy Leisa 500, mucho gusto en conocerlos, para lo que habrán leído mi 1er fanfic, me disculpo si los asuste o traume con el tema o por la ortografía, era joven, y nueva en el mundo de fanfics. Pero ahora se me ocurrió este mientras veia Mekakucity Actors, no se porque, si no tiene nada que ver XD, a pero antes aclarare algo.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5, pero si me perteneciera, haría que el GoeNatsu sea canon (*m*)9

Prologo

Mi nombre es Kirino Ranmaru, tengo 15 años y voy en 2do grado de la secundaria Raimon; y si, soy un chico aunque no lo parezca; no importa cuantas veces lo repita, siempre las personas de mí alrededor, incluyendo familia y amigos, me fastidian diciendo que soy o parezco una chica.

Desde que nací, mi madre no deja de repetir "yo siempre quise una hija", me lo a repetido millones de veces, ¿me harta? Claro si; y decírmelo como 10 veces al día no le basta, me compra vestidos y faldas para que me los ponga, por suerte solo me pide que las use en casa, "mira, estas preciosa Ran-chan" ¿Ran-chan? Si, asi es como me dice, no solo ella, también mis tías y primos

\- Ran-chan eres tan adorable - dijo mi Tía

\- Ran-cha mira como haz crecido - agrego mi prima

\- Ran-chan de grande será una niña hermosa - dijo mi abuela

\- ¡No soy una chica, soy un chico!

También me dijo que me dejara el cabello largo, ¿cabello largo, enserio? Debes estar bromeando, lamentablemente, no lo estaba, me termine acostumbrado, pero varias veces e pensado en cortarlo, le hice caso solo para que no se ponga mal, soporto todo esto solo para que ella no se sienta triste, Mamá, por si no lo recuerdas, soy un chico y no la preciada chica que tan deseas, ¿por que papá y tu no intentan tener una?...ah cierto, ya lo intentaron, y no les funciono, tanto asi que mi padre se quedo estéril, suena gracioso lo se, pero para mi madre no lo era, soportare esto solo 5 años más, ya que ahí, ya no tendras control sobre mí.

Capitulo 1: ¡Soy un chico!

Pov Kirino

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Dios, ese sonido me esta hartando, que alguien lo apague...ah cierto, soy el único en esa habitación, extendí mi brazo fuera de mi cama para apagar ese maldito aparato, UF por fin se callo.

Pero aun tengo un poco de sueño, dormiré 5 minutos mas...un momento, eso hice la semana pasada y casi llego tarde, esos "5 minutos" fueron mas de lo que pensé, no, no, no me levanto ahora, no, mejor si duermo 5 minu-NO, no te dejes llevar por la flojera, levántate, listo ya estoy fuera de la cama, mira el lado positivo, es viernes, mañana podrás dormir mas tiempo, me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara, si, si tengo en baño en mi habitación, me la seque con una toalla y mire al espejo, wow, mi cabello crece demasiado rápido, me llega hasta mas abajo de los hombros, de verdad me lo quisiera cortar, solo 5 años mas Ranmaru, solo 5 años mas, me quite las ligas que se encontraban en mis muñecas para amarrarme el cabello.

Toc Toc Toc

\- Ran-chan, son las 6:10 ¿ya estas despierto? - pregunto mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- si mamá, en unos minutos salgo - dije haciendo la coleta derecha

\- Esta bien, pero no te demores demasiado, o llegaras tarde

\- Si mamá

Lo ven, no mentía, ella me dice Ran-chan, no se si lo hace por cariño o por que no me mira como un chico. La razón por la que mamá empezó a tratarme y vestirme como chica fue porque "según ella" me parezco físicamente, ni para tanto en mi opinión, ¿es por el cabello largo verdad mamá? 5 años, solo 5 años, que son 1825 días con 37800 horas, no es tanto jeje, a quien engaño es demasiado tiempo, pero quejarme no hará que el tiempo pase mas rápido. Salí del baño y fui a mi armario, saque mi uniforme de escuela, me lo puse, guarde mis cosas en mi maleta y salí de mi habitación.

\- Buenos días mamá

\- Buenos días Ran-chan, toma asiento, el desayuno estara listo en unos minutos

\- Gracias mamá - respondí sentándome en el comedor

\- Oh! Pero como se me pudo olvidar- dijo mi madre sorprendida dejando me el desayuno sobre la mesa y sentándose delante mió

\- ¿Que sucede mamá? - cogí el tenedor para comer los huevos con tocino.

\- Em, Ran-chan, ¿hasta que hora será tu entrenamiento? – preguntó preocupada

\- Hasta las 6, como siempre, mientras regreso serian algo de 6:10 ¿porque lo preguntas?

\- ¿Puedes salir media hora antes que finalice?

\- ¿¡Me-Media hora!?

\- Si, media hora

\- Pe-pero mamá, el Holy Road se acerca - proteste

\- Solo será por hoy, no te preocupes

\- ¿Pa-Para que? - ¿que estas tramando?

\- Es que hoy día habrá liquidación de vestidos en el centro comercial - ¿enserio, para eso? - y yo queri-

\- Me niego - no le deje terminar la oración, ya sabia lo que diría "quiero comprarte unos cuantos vestidos Ran-chan" de seguro eso diría, ¿vestidos?¿de nuevo? Me compraste 3 la semana pasada

\- ¿Pero por que no Ran-chan?, vamos no seas malo

Aquí empieza su lloriqueo como una niña pequeña

\- No es que sea malo mamá, el problema es que tengo entrenamiento - mentira, la verdad es que no quiero ir, aunque del todo no e mentido, ya que si tenia entrenamiento, pero igual no quiero ir

\- Vamos Ran-can, solo serán unos 5 vestidos

\- No - dije antes de morder de sándwich, un momento, ¿dijo 5 vestidos? Vamos, no te pases mamá

\- Por favor Ran-chan

\- Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma - tome un sorbo de mi jugo sin apartar la mirada de el

\- Por favor

No, los ojos de cachorro triste no, siempre los usa para ese tipo de cosas, no, esta ves no caeré, no caeré, no la mires, no la mires, dile que no, dile que no, dile que no, dile que no Ranmaru, dile que no.

\- Solo 3 vestidos, ¿De acuerdo? - le dije poniendo 3 dedos frente a su cara

\- 4

\- 3!

\- 4

\- 3!

\- 4

\- Ay, esta bien, pero solo serán 4 ¿de acuerdo?

\- SIIIIIIIII, GRACIAS RAN-CHAN - se levanto de la silla y fue a abrazarme, maldición e caído otra vez - eres una buena chica Ran-chan- dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza sin soltarme

\- Mamá, por si no lo recuerdas, soy un chico

\- Ya lo se Ran-chan, pero para mi siempre serás mi niña

\- Mi vida apesta

\- ¿Dijiste algo? - maldición, me escucho

\- ¿Eh? No, no, claro que no

\- Pero me pareció que dijiste algo

\- Tu-tuvo que ser tu ilusión, yo no dije nada

\- Bueno, si tu lo dices, Ran-chan termínate tu desayuno rápido para que puedas llegar temprano ¿ok?

\- Esta bien - me soltó y fue a sentarse de nuevo en si silla

Vaya, perder media hora de entrenamiento para ir a compra vestidos, Dios ¿que te hice para merecer esto?.

\- Mamá, ya me voy - le dije atándome los zapatos al pie de la puerta

\- No te olvides de tu bento Ran-chan

\- Gracias mamá- guarde mi bento en mi maleta y me dirigí a la puerta - adiós

\- No, espera Ran-chan

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Lleva esto, quizás llueva - me dije dándome un paraguas

Mamá tenia razón, el cielo estaba ligeramente gris, puede que llueva como puede que no.

\- Gracias, ahora si me voy

\- Suerte Ran- chan, oh, recuerda llegar media hora antes

\- Esta bien – Salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar a la escuela

Em...creo que debería empezar a pensar que excusa le diré al entrenador Endou para que me deje salir media hora antes. Debería decirle que tengo que ir al médico, esa puede ser, ah, pero tendré que mostrar justificación, pero puedo escribirla yo, no, la letra de mi madre es en cursiva ¿como lo hará?, o le podré decir que... ¡pero que estoy haciendo! Me estoy preocupando como si de verdad me importara, prefiero entrenar 4 horas que comprar vestidos, pero si no voy, mi madre se enojara y la próxima me comprará el doble.

\- Oye, Kirino, esta es la tercera vez que te llamo, ¿no me escuchabas?

-Oh, Shindou, lo siento

¿Tercera vez que me llamaba? No lo escuche, ¿tan metido en mis pensamientos me encontraba?.

\- ¿Estas preocupado por algo, verdad?

-¿Co-Como lo...

\- Acerté

\- A veces pienso que puedes leer la mente

\- Te conozco desde hacia bastante tiempo, se cuando estas preocupado, dime ¿cual es el problema?

\- ¿No se lo dirás a nadie verdad?

\- Uy, eso significa que tu madre tiene algo que ver

\- ¿De verdad lees la mente?

\- No cambies de tema, ¿que te pidió esta vez?

\- Me pidió que salga media hora antes que acabe el entrenamiento - le dije sin apartar la mirada del suelo

-¿A las 5:30? ¿Para que?

\- Hoy a las 5:30 en el centro comercial habrá liquidación de vestidos, y ella quiere ir conmigo - apreté la correa de mi maleta - para comprarme 4 mas - dije enojado

\- No-no hablas enserio

\- Hablo enserio - levante la mirada

\- Pero no te había comprado 3 la semana pasada

\- Pero quiere mas - dije cruzando mis brazos

\- Pero si nunca te los pones, no la entiendo

\- Lo se

Cuando mamá compra ropa de chica, me pide que me los ponga para tomarme fotos que jamás en mi vida quiero ver, al finalizar todo esa tortura ella los guarda, no se para que si nunca los vuelve a sacar, tiene un armario lleno de vestidos que solo me hice poner una vez, ¿solo para tomar fotos, enserio? Si, que bella vida tengo, noten el sarcasmo.

\- No se que explicación darle al entrenador Endou para que me deje salir, en eso estaba pensando

-¿Y si simplemente no vas?

\- Lo haría, pero se enojará, y eso no me gustaría ver ,ya que mi madre cuando se enoja da miedo

\- De ella lo heredaste - susurro

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- ¡¿EH?! N-no no, claro que no - negó con las manos

\- Pero escuche que dijiste algo

\- Pero no dije nada

\- Si tu lo dices - juro que me pareció decir algo

\- Volviendo al tema, no te presiones, ya pensaras en algo a lo largo del día, pero ni loco le digas la verdad al entrenador

\- No, claro que no

Click

\- ¿Eh? - Shindou volteo mirando el camino que ya habíamos recorrido

\- ¿Que sucede Shindou?

\- Me pareció oír algo

Voltee y vi a alguien esconderse tras un poste, un momento... ¿esa es una trenza de color marrón?, si, es una trenza, ya se quien es.

\- Tranquilo, Akane no te matará por tomarte fotos - bromee

\- ¿Akane? - se quedo pensando, espera ¿pensando? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? - Ah cierto, ella toma fotos para el periódico escolar

Lleve la palma de mi mano a mi cara - ¿eres tonto o te pegan en casa?

\- ¿Eh? - inclino la cabeza un poco a la derecha, ay Dios esto no puede estar pasando

\- Si, eres tonto - voltee y seguí mi camino a la escuela

\- Oye ¿porque dices eso?

Mejor ni hablo, que se de cuenta el solo, porque los sentimientos de Akane por ti, son tan claros como los de Tenma por Aoi. Por fin llegamos a la escuela, digo "por fin" porque desde que le dije tonto a Shindou no dejo de preguntar "¿porque me haz dicho tonto?", ¿enserio Shindou, enserio? ¿es necesario que te lo diga?.

No entiendo a la persona que hizo el horario, las 2 primeras horas eran de Álgebra, después 2 horas de Aritmética, 3 hora de Geometría y 2 horas de Trigonometría, esa persona nos quería malograr el viernes o de seguro odiaba mi clase con su alma. Álgebra a primera hora no agradaba para nada, la gran mayoría del salón estaba con mala cara, bueno ¿quien no?, no solo por la clase, sino por el profesor calvo se demora años en hablar, y hace que la clase sea lenta y aburrida, espera, eso me beneficia a mí , puedo pensar en lo que le diré al entrenador, bien pensemos, um... la idea de ir al medico descartada, piensa en otra, um...oh, ya se, ya que Shindou lo sabe puedo fingir que me rompí el brazo o la pierna y el le dirá al entrenador que tuve que irme, pero los demás se preocuparían y querrán ir a verme, aparte un hueso roto se demora en sanar, si regreso sano o salvo el lunes pensara que me tire la pera, Dios me estoy quedando sin ideas, no, no, no, piensa Ranmaru piensa.

\- Kirino-kun

Y si finjo desmayarme en pleno entrenamiento, y actúo que me duele la cabeza, tendrá que mandarme a casa.

\- ¡Kirino-kun!

Espera, si elijo esa opción el entrenador Endou tendrá que llamar a mi madre, y si me duele la cabeza, ¡no podemos ir a comprar, es el plan perfecto!.

\- ¡Kirino Ranmaru!

\- ¿ah? ¿S-si? - me pare y mire al profesor, maldición, no escuche que el profesor llamarme, ¿Cuantas veces lo habrá hecho? Eso no importa Ranmaru, ahora esas en problemas

\- Es la tercera vez que lo llamo - tercera, igual que esta mañana - ¿en que estarás pensando? ¿en la chica que te gusta quizás? - no, y no me gusta nadie para su información

\- ¿QUE? ¿A Kirino-kun le gusta una alguien? - dijo la chica detrás mío, Ayano creo que se llama, se me confeso la semana pasada

\- no no, eso no es posible - dijo otra chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo, también se me había confesado pero fue el año pasado

\- ¿No que el era chica? - ¿que-di-jis-te? Si no estuviera el profesor aquí, juro que iba donde te encontrabas y dejaría su bonita cara tan deformada que ni con cirugía plástica mejorarías

\- ¡NO!, ¿QUE TE SUCEDE?! - le gritaron 5 chicas al chico

\- Silencio clase - dijo el profesor

\- lo sentimos profesor

\- Bueno Kirino, ya que estas tan concentrado - no, no haga lo que creo que pienso - porque no me dices el resultado de esta ecuación - lo primero que digo, lo primero que hace, jodase profesor

\- EH, cla- claro, em...- mire a la pizarra, quizás si miraba como es el ejercicio pueda sacar la respuesta...esto esta chino no entiendo nada, debí prestar atención, ¿Shindou que estas...? veo que Shindou esta escribiendo algo en su carpeta, dice "sa-le-4" ¿sale 4? Tremenda ecuación que llena media pizarra para que salga 4, oh, esta escribiendo algo mas "xq-X-ta-al" y dibujo un cuadro al costado, ah ya entendí, porque X esta al cuadrado, claro, ahora todo tiene sentido.

\- La respuesta es 4

\- ¿Por que?

\- Por X esta al cuadrado

\- Correcto, puede sentarse - lo vi con de molesto, ja toma eso, no lograse regañarme, agradezco a todos los dioses que Shindou se siente delante mío.

\- Oye, gracias - le dije susurrando

\- Estabas pensando en la excusa ¿cierto?

\- No te parece, claro si, y ya se que decirle

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Que dirás?

\- ¿Esta tan interesante su charla para no prestar atención a la clase?

\- Lo sentimos profesor - dijimos

\- Mejor te lo digo en el almuerzo o el cabeza de huevo seguirá jodiendo - le susurré

\- Ca-cabeza de huevo - Shindou se hecho sobre su carpeta mientras la golpeaba despacio con el puño para que su risa no se escuche, yo también empiezo a reírme pero lleve ambas manos a la boca, menos mal que el profesor estaba volteado o nos hubiera visto, sino ya estábamos perdidos.

En la hora de almuerzo, fuimos a comer a la azotea

\- Espera espera, fingir desmayarte porque "te duele la cabeza" - dijo haciendo comillas con las manos, sentado en el piso

\- Si, porque si "me duele la cabeza" - hice comillas también - tendrán que llamar a mi mamá para avisarle que estoy enfermo y no podrá ir a comprar vestidos - dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba

\- ah, ya entendí, buen plan, bravo bravo - dije aplaudiendo

\- Lo se, soy un genio, soy el mas inteligente del salón - dije bromeando

\- Oye oye. ya no te pases

\- Vamos Shindou, ten sentido del humor

\- jaja que gracioso - dijo Shindou cogiendo un trozo de pescado con sus palitos - ay no, me mandaron atún otra vez - cierto a el no le gusta el atún

\- ¿Lo hizo mamá o una de las mil sirvientas que trabajando en tu casa? - ellas no saben que a Shindou no le gusta el atún, no dijo nada, se quedo mirando ¿mi bento?

\- No te voy a dar - dije enojado

\- Oye, si no fuera por mí, el cabeza de huevo te hubiera dado el regaño de tu vida

\- Cierto – suspire - esta bien pero un poco

\- Solo 3 pedazos de salmón

\- Esta bien - extendí mi brazo con el bento en la mano para que coja sus trozos de salmón

\- Gracias

\- "Cabeza de huevo" ya no me gusta, prefiero, um..."El huevon" - reí

\- ¿El-el huevon? - se rió - esa esta buena - se llevo el salmón a su boca - Oye, esta delicioso, ¿tu mamá a mejorado cocinando o cambio de receta?

\- Ninguna de la dos, lo hice yo - dije llevando un trozo de pescado a mi boca

\- No me dijiste que sabias cocinar

\- No me preguntaste - daaaaaaaah

\- ¿Y tengo que preguntar para que me lo digas?

\- Se supone

\- Entonces lo haré ¿desde cuando sabes cocinar? - pregunto

\- Desde los 10, desde entonces ella prepara el desayuno y cena, y yo hago mi bento y el almuerzo

\- ¿Todos los días?

\- Todos los días - asentí enojado - porque mi mamá dijo "todas las chicas deben saber cocinar Ran-chan"- dije tratando de sonar parecido a ella

\- Pero tú no eres una chica - dijo Shindou con la gota en la cabeza

\- Anda, no me digas - dije sarcasticamente

\- Pero que un chico sepa cocinar no tiene nada de malo, es mas, te ayudara en el futuro

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿en que?

\- Por ejemplo, cuando vivas solo podrás prepararte tu propia comida, ah, también a las chicas les atraen los chicos que saben cocinar, en especial a las que no saben

\- ¿A si? ¿Desde cuando? - ¿y como sabes eso?

\- Desde siempre - dijo con la gota otra vez - panza llena corazón contento

\- No lo había visto de esa forma - Shindou, te has visto demasiadas novelas

\- Yoshida Haruhi no sabe cocinar ¿sabias? - me dijo con cara de bromista

\- Ya lo se, ¿y?

\- ¿Como que "y"? No te has dado cuenta que le gustas

\- Claro que me e dado cuenta - no soy como tu que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de cofcofAkanecofcof - ¿pero que tiene?

\- ¿No piensas salir con ella?

\- No - dije comiendo

\- Pero esta loca por ti

\- Ya lo se - continué comiendo

\- Ya has rechazado a 10 chicas hasta ahora sin contra a las del año pasado, ¿cuando piensas salir con alguien?

Reí - ¿me lo dices tú? Tú has rechazado a 13 hasta ahora sin contar las del año pasado

\- No te metas

\- Esa es mi línea, oye, ¿lo de saber cocinar también se aplica en los chicos?, Ósea el chico que no sabe cocinar le atrae la chica que sabe ¿no?

\- Supongo

\- Entonces - puse mi cara bromista - Akane Yamana sabe cocinar ¿sabias?

\- ¿Enserio? - "¿enserio?", no por favor Shindou, no puedes decir algo mas estúpido - ¿desde cuando? - lo dijo, Dios mío este esta ciego, mejor cambio tema

\- ¿Como empezamos a hablar de eso?

\- No recuerdo - realmente eres tonto

Riiiiiiiiiin

\- ¿Tan rápido termino el almuerzo? - Dijo Shindou

\- O será que hemos comido muy lento

\- ¿Que nos toca después?

\- Trigonometria

\- No, que flojera

\- Pero es fácil

\- Para ti

Las 2 ultimas horas pasaron muy rápido si soy honesto, ahora venia la parte difícil, tengo que actuar bien para que me crea el entrenador, estaba por salir del salón pero mi celular empezó a vibrar, ¿quien me estará llamando?.

\- Kirino, ya tenemos que irnos

\- Ve adelantándote, tengo que responder esta llamada

\- ¿Llamada? ¿Quien te llamaría sabiendo que estas en la escuela?

\- Creo que se quien es, me demorare dame 6 minutos

\- Esta bien, si me encuentro con el entrenador le diré que te espere - dijo Shindou retirándose del salón

Contesto

\- ¿Diga? - tuve suerte que ya no había nadie en el salón

\- "Ran-chan, recuerda lo que acordamos en la mañana" - ¿me llamas para eso? - "ya tienes que venir"

\- ¿Perdón? Mamá son las 4:10, acaban de terminar las clases, tuve suerte que ya no había nadie en el salón, o me hubieran quitado el celular

\- "Mi reloj esta adelantado" - ignorado - "dijiste 4:10 ¿no?, muy bien, vienes en hora y media, se que estas tan emocionada" - ¿emocionada? - "como yo por ir a comprar ¿verdad Ran-chan?"

\- Si mamá, si lo estoy - dije desanimado

-"No parece, vamos Ran-chan dilo mas animado"

\- Si lo estoy

-"Mas fuerte"

\- ¡Si lo estoy!

\- "Mas fuerte"

\- ¡Si lo estoy!

\- "Mas fuerte~"

\- ¡SI ESTOY EMOCIONADA POR IR A COMPRAR VESTIDOS CONTIGO! - grite, pero...con voz de chica

\- "Ese es el espíritu Ran-chan, te quiero hija, adiós"

Cuelgo

Mire fijamente el suelo, mi cerquillo me tapaba los ojos, no puedo creer en lo que acabo de decir, acabo de hablar como chica, refiriéndome a mi como chica, gritando que si quería comprar unos asquerosos vestidos, estaba apretando mis puños tan fuerte que podía sentir las uñas hundiéndose en mis palmas a pesar que las tenia cortas, entonces dos gotas de agua cayeron al suelo ¿gotas? Pero...mis-mis mejillas, están mojadas, maldición no es agua, son lágrimas. Subí mi brazo izquierdo a la altura de mis ojos, tengo que secarme estas lágrimas, no puedo ir al club de esta manera, no quiero dar explicaciones, ósea que les voy a decir, lo que pasa es que mi mamá quiere comprarme vestidos, lloré porque no quiero ir, que me hizo gritar como una chica y que me considera una, obviamente NO.

Listo, ya las seque, pero mi brazo esta mojado, diré que se derramó mi refresco, pasaron 3 de los 6 minutos, ya debo irme del salón, estaba por abrir la puerta pero vi algo tirado en el suelo en medio del salón, Â¿eso es un pedazo de tela? No, es una hoja, no, no parece una hoja, me acerque y me arrodille para recogerlo, lo levante a la altura de mis hombros y vi bien lo que era, sentí mi cara arder, ¡E-era u-un su-sujetador!, ¡¿que hacia un sujetador en medio del salón?!, esto no tiene lógica, ni modo que una chica se haya cambiado aquí en el almuerzo o pudo haber pasado esa cosa que por respeto no diré, no no imposible, tenemos 15, seria muy escandaloso, mejor no pienso en eso. Tal vez se le cayo a alguien, cuando este por irme lo dejare en recepción, mire a las 2 puertas para verificar que no hubiera nadie, no quisiera que alguien me viera en esta situación, lo guarde en mi maleta y me levante del suelo, al abrir la puerta escuche los pasos de alguien corriendo por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras rapidísimo ¿quien habrá sido? Espero que haya sido alguien vivo, porque no me gustaría para nada que hubiera sido un...no para nada, Ranmaru eso no existe ¿verdad?.

Salí y me dirigí al club, espero que el entrenador no haya llegado o será considerado tardanza, al entrar al salón y vi que todos, si todos, y cuando digo todos es TODOS porque hasta Tsurugi estaba ahí, amontonados con cara de sorprendidos, ¿ahora que sucedió?, un momento ¿donde esta Shindou? No lo veo, se habrá demorado porque otra chica se le estará confesando, oye pero Akane tampoco esta… eh~ ¿será que por fin Akane decidió decírselo? Después le preguntare, parece que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta e mi presencia ¿de verdad chicos, que esta pasando?.

\- Les juro que es real, porque lo vi con mis propios ojos - dijo Kariya, bueno si lo dice el, se puede dudar si es verdad o no

\- No, eso es posible - dije Tema incredulo

\- !Que si!, tengo evidencias

\- ¡Entonces muéstralas¡ - dijo Aoi, se veía un poco enojada, ¿que hiciste ahora Kariya? ¿leíste su diario a que? Si es que tiene

\- De acuerdo - saco su celular y al parecer puso un video

\- Miren y escuchen bien - ¿porque dirá eso? Acaso grabaste un fantasma o un ovni, pero si eso no existe ¿o si?

"¡SI ESTOY EMOCIONADA POR IR A COMPRAR VESTIDOS CONTIGO!"

NO, ESTO ESTA PASANDO, eso le grite a mi mamá por celular pero con la voz de chica, y todos lo estaban viendo, lleve ambas manos a la cabeza por desesperación, entonces ¿esos pasos en el pasillo? ERA EL !ERA KARIYA¡ esto no puede estar pasando, prefería que sea un fantasma o un OVNI el que aparezca en ese video.

\- Imposible - dijo Tenma - de-de seguro estaba actuando - si, por favor, piensa eso Tenma

\- Esta es la 1era prueba que tengo, aquí va la segunda - ¡SEGUNDA! ¡¿QUE SEGUNDA PRUEBA?! , puso otro video, no tiene sonido, pero los demás empezaron a comentar

\- ¿Porque Kirino-sempai se dirigida al centro del salón? - dijo Tenma, NO, NO ME DIGAS QUE GRABO ESO

\- UN-UN SUJETADOR - grito Aoi - NO PUEDE SER, LO GUARDO - ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO, ¡ESO NO ESTA PASANDO!

\- Se los dije, Kirino-sempai es una chica, es oficial

\- NOOOOOOOO - grite, mis manos estaban enredadas en mi cabello, a pesar que mi cerquillo tapaba mis ojos se veían mis lagrimas caer

\- ¡¿EH?! KI-KIRINO-SEMPAI, ¿cuan-cuanto tiempo lleva ahí? - pregunto Tenma

\- No es – levanté la mirada - no es lo que parece

\- Em, Ki-Kirino-chan - ¡KIRINO-CHAN! - No-no se porque sigues escondiendo tu identidad, ya-ya todos lo sabemos, puedes mostrar tu verdadera personalidad – dijo Aoi

\- No es lo que parece - dije bajando la mirada y los brazos

\- Kirino-sempai, me disculpo por todas los bromas que le hice, no sabia que era una chica - me dijo Kariya

\- ¡No es lo que parece! - dije apretando los puños

\- Oye Kirino, ya no lo ocultes, eres una chica que le gusta el fútbol y te disfrazaste de chico para entrar al club ¿verdad? No le diremos a nadie, tranquila - dijo Hamano

\- ¡No es lo que parece!

\- Eso explica porque rechazabas a todas las chicas que se te confesaban, porque eras una chica - dijo Hayami

\- CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ, NO SOY CHICA

\- Kirino-chan, sabemos que te sorprende que nos hayamos enterado pero-

\- ¡CALLATE! - tire mi maleta al suelo, salio todo lo que tenia adentro, mi cartuchera, mis cuadernos, mis libros y ese sujetador - ¡NO ME IMPORTA DE QUIEN SEA ESE ESTUPIDO SUJETADOR, PERO QUIEN ME ESTE HACIENDO LA BROMA SE ESTA PASANDO DEL LIMITE!

\- Kirino-chan ya no lo ocultes te entende-

\- ¡CALLATE, NO DIGAS QUE ME ENTIENDES, NADIE EN ESTA JODIDA HABITACIÃON ME ENTIENDE, OISTE!

\- Kiri-

\- ¡NO SABEN NADA OYERON, NO SABEN NADA! - salí corriendo del club

Pov Shindou

Otra chica a la que tuve que rechazar, ya son...em, ¿cuantas eran? Ah si 13, con esta 14, si Kirino no me lo decía el numero no tendría la cuenta, hablando de el ¿donde esta?, ya pasaron mas de 6 minutos, de seguro ya esta en el club, bueno también voy hacia haya.

Estaba a unos metros del club cuando veo a alguien salir corriendo, espera, ese era Kirino, ¿porque se va? el entrenamiento esta por comenzar, ¿o ya son las 5:30? Saque mi celular del bolsillo para ver la hora, no, faltaba 1 hora para eso, entonces ¿que sucedió? Acaba de salir de la escuela, tendré que ir al club y preguntar que paso.

Apenas entre al salón del club, ni había terminado de saludar y Tenma ya me estaba hablando.

\- Bueno-

\- Shindou-sempai, ¡¿porque no nos dijo que Kirino-sempai era una chica?!

\- ¿eh? - ¿perdón?

\- Si ¡¿porque no nos lo dijo?! - dijo Shinsuke

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, ¿Kirino una chica? ¿Quien invento tal tontería? Lo conozco desde que somos niños y se que no es un chica

\- ¿Dije algo gracioso sempai?

\- Si Tenma, algo muy gracioso, ¿de donde sacaste esa tontería? - dije abrazando mi es estomago por la risa

\- Shindou-sempai, ya lo sabemos, no tiene porque seguir ocultando - dijo Aoi

\- Si esto es una broma que han pensado hacerme, les a felicito porque me han sacado una risotada - dije ya dejando de reír

\- No es una broma sempai, hablamos enserio - dijo Tenma, pero Kirino no es una chica.

\- Explíquenme porque piensan que Kirino es chica

\- Porque tengo un video que...- Kariya iba a seguir hablando pero

\- Em...chi-chicos - era Akane - les-les tengo que preguntar algo, pe-pero por favor no se rían

\- ¿Que sucede Akane-chan? - dijo Aoi

\- Han-han – esta nerviosa - ¿han visto mi sujetador?

\- ¡TU SUJETADOR! - gritaron todos incluyéndome, ¡¿por-porque Akane preguntaría eso?!

\- No-no piensen mal por favor, yo suelo traer uno mas por si acaso, pero se me cayo y no se donde esta, ¿lo han...¡ahí esta! - señalo a una mesa donde se encontraba cuadernos, libros, una maleta y su...sujetador - ¿donde estaba y quien lo encontró? Debo agradecerle

\- Oye Akane, esta 100% segura que es tuyo - dijo Midori

\- Claro, aquí esta mi nombre - Le dio la vuelta, y si, se leia en el interior en uno de los bordes "Akane Yamana"

\- ¡No muestres eso tonta! - le grito Midori

\- Lo-lo siento

\- ¿Entonces el sujetador es de Akane y no de Kirino-sempai? - dijo Tenma, ¡¿De-de Kirino?! ¿Porque piensan que es de el?

\- Espera espera, ¿escuche bien? ¿Pensaban que el sujetador era de él? – Suspire - Solo porque parece mujer ¿verdad?

\- ¿Que esta pasando? - pregunto Akane

\- Te explico luego - le dijo Midori

\- Es porque el es una - dijo Kariya

\- ¿Que pruebas tienes?

\- Esta - y me mostró un video, Oh, ya veo esa, es la razón por la que salió corriendo

\- Kariya ¿que estabas haciendo en el pasillo de 2do?

\- El profesor de Física me pidió que le ayudara llevando unas cajas a la sala de profesores, cuando estaba regresando vi a Kirino-sempai hablando por teléfono, decidí grabarlo para usar el video en alguna broma y bueno, grabe algo que no debía ya lo se, al darme cuenta de la gravedad del asusto me fui corriendo

\- Por ese video todos ahora creen que Kirino es una chica, hubiera sido mejor no mostrarlo

\- ¿Por que sempai? Ahora nadie mas la fastidiara - dijo Tenma

\- Yo conozco a Kirino desde los 7 años, si hubiera sido una chica, hace tiempo se los hubiera dicho

\- Entonces ¿por que dijo eso en el video? - pregunto Aoi

Suspire - Chicos, lo que les diré, jamás se lo e contado a nadie, porque le prometí a Kirino que no lo diría

\- Lo-lo escuchamos sempai - dijo Tenma

\- La madre de Kirino siempre deseo una niña, pero a pesar de los intentos nunca tuvo una, desde entonces su madre lo trata y viste como una - vi las caras sorprendidas de todos - y es obvio que esta harto de eso

\- ¿Por que no el dice a su mamá que no le gusta? - pregunto Shinsuke

\- Porque no quiere que ella esté triste, resiste todo eso solo para que ella sea feliz

\- Ahora entiendo porque nos grito todo eso, y yo …..y yo como una tonta …..trate de consolarlo - dijo Aoi llorando

\- Aoi, no llores - dije Tenma acercándose a ella

\- ¿eh? ¿Que sucedió antes que venga? - pregunte

\- Les dijimos a Kirino que no nos fastidiaba que sea una chica y que no se lo diríamos a nadie - dijo Hamano

\- Ahora me arrepiento de lo que dije - respondió Hayami

\- Si serán, que le digan eso es lo que mas le irrita ¿cierto Kariya?

\- Si - se llevo la mano a la mejilla - aun me duele ese puñetazo de la semana pasada

\- Ahora que saben la verdad, deberían disculparse

\- Lo entendemos sempai - dijo Tenma mientras abrazaba a Aoi que seguía llorando - pero salio corriendo a quien sabe donde

\- ¡Hola chicos!

\- Entrenador Endou

\- Tengo algo que decirles

\- No, no estamos todos, falta Kirino - dije

\- No hay problema Shindou, solo iba a decirles que el entrenamiento se cancela, si el ya se regreso a casa por alguna razón, dile que no se preocupe por practica

\- ¡SE CANCELA!

\- ¿Por que entrenador? - dijo Tenma

\- Porque empezó a llover, ¿todos trajeron paraguas verdad?

Llo-llover ¡¿empezó a llover?! ¡¿Kirino esta corriendo por la ciudad en plena lluvia?!

Pov Kirino

¿Por que? ¿Por que ustedes también chicos? Jamás creí que ustedes creerían que soy una chica ¿Por que? ¡¿Por que?! Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi mejillas, a pesar su este lloviendo, cualquiera se daría cuenta por mis ojos rojos, me encontraba completamente mojado, los cabellos pegados cerca a mis ojos empezaron a picarme, los quite de mi vista con mi brazo y seguí corriendo. No me importaba a donde iba, no me importaba si mi mamá se enojaba conmigo por no ir a casa, no me importaba si faltaba al entrenamiento, no quería ver nadie.

Corrí tanto que me di cuando que me encontraba en la torre Inazuma, coloque ambas manos en la baranda y grite al cielo

\- ¡¿ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE MI, TE DIVIERTE VERME SUFRIR, QUIERES QUE TODOS A MI ALREDEDOR SE BURLEN DE MI, ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERES?! ¿POR QUE? - baje la cabeza y la apoye en la baranda - ¿Que...que te hi...hice para merecer... esto? - ya me ardían lo ojos por tanto llorar, pero me encontraba harto que mi madre mi tratara como chica, harto que todos los que me confundieran con una chica, harto de todo este mundo, ¿acaso no existe un lugar donde me vean como un chico? ¿Existirá un lugar asi? No, no sueñes Ranmaru, ese lugar no existe. Levante la mirada para ver la ciudad pero, comencé a ver puntos de colores ¿que me sucede? Empezó a dolerme la cabeza, esta vez de verdad, ahora veo todo borroso, mi cabeza no deja de darme vueltas y luego...negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Despierta dormilón, ¿cuanto tiempo piensas seguir en la cama?"

¿De quien es esa voz?, fue tan dulce y delicada que con solo escucharla me da ganas de levantarme. Me quede sentado en el borde de la cama, me frote los ojos con los puños, miré mi habitación.

\- Vaya, el color blanco le queda bien a las paredes... espera, las paredes de mi habitación no son blancas.

Volvi a frotarme los ojos una y otra vez para ver mejor, no lo podía creer, ¡toda mi habitación esta blanca! El escritorio, el suelo, el armario, ¡HASTA EL POSTER DE KAZEMARU-SAN! NOOOOO, ESO ERA MALDAD PURA (T-T) el póster se ve como un dibujo de esos cuadernos para colorear, por que eran solo bordes, aunque no me fastidia pintarlo por mi cuenta...oh, cierto, hasta los colores estaban blancos.

¿Que es este lugar y como aparecí aquí? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en la torre Inazuma y me desmaye. Me encontraba con el cabello suelto, descalzo, con un pantalón holgado y una polo manga corta, y si, estaba de blanco también.

"Jajaja, piensas estar ahí dentro todo al día, vamos, sal a jugar"

Escuche esa vez otra vez, realmente era muy linda, era como la voz de un ángel, espera ¿ángel? ¡No será que estoy muerto! No, no, imposible, no puedes morir por correr tanto, pero por una neumonía si, bueno correr sin parar bajo una lluvia torrencial como no me va a dar una neumonía.

"Tranquilo, no sucederá nada, puedes salir"

¿Piensas que soy perro? No, no le puedo responde eso, siento que tiene buenas intenciones. Gire la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, al salir todo seguía siendo blanco, me sentía como una hormiga perdida en la nieve, mire a mi habitación, se ve muy rara desde afuera, era como ¿una caja blanca gigante? No la mire por mucho tiempo ya que luego esta desapareció ¿desapareció? Si, tal como oyen, la caja gigante ya no se encontraba, no había nada a mi alrededor, solo blanco, ya entendía como se sentía mi oponente en un partido al atraparlo en mi técnica.

"Veo que ya decidiste salir"

Esa voz de nuevo, venia detrás de mi, volteé para ver quien me hablaba, era una chica, se encontraba como a 5 metros mío, también estaba descalza y con el caballo suelto, pero tenia un vestido blanco manga cero hasta las rodillas...¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! Esa chica tenia mi cara ¡MI CARA! Cabello rosado hasta los hombros y ojos turquesas, ¡ES UNA VERSION FEMENINA DE Mi! Ranmaru cálmate, cálmate, ¿mamá, el desayuno tenia drogas a que? Porque para soñar algo como esto, debo estar drogado o algo asi

\- ¿Un lugar donde te vean como chico? ya veo - dijo la chica sonriendo

\- ¿Como lo...supiste? - Esto me esta asustando

\- Dime Ranmaru - ¿también sabe mi nombre? - ¿Te gustaría conocerlo? - me pregunto sin quitar esa tiernas sonrisa de su rostro

\- ¿Cono...cerlo?

\- Si, el mundo donde te traten como chico, ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

\- Claro que me gustaría - baje la mirada - pero ese lugar no existe

\- Creer o no creer en ello, es decisión tuya, pero ese mundo de verdad existe, te lo aseguro

\- Solo en mis sueños existiría ese lugar, no cambiaría nada

\- Soñar con el cambio es bueno, lo malo es no hacer nada para que suceda

\- ¿Como se que puedo confiar en ti? Es más - levante la mirada - ¿quien eres? - no hubo ninguna reacción de sorpresa en su rostro, solo seguía sonriendo

\- Podría ser tu conciencia, o parte de tu imaginación, depende de como quieras verme

\- ¿Que?

\- De verdad ¿Quieres conocerlo o prefieres quedarte aquí?

\- "Quedarte aquí " ¿es en este lugar blanco o en la ciudad Inazuma?

\- Podrían ser como puede que no

\- No me estas respondiendo nada - dije un poco enojado

\- Tú tampoco me haz dado tu respuesta - seguía sin dejar de sonreír

\- ¿Mi...repuesta?

\- Si o no, es un respuesta simple, ¿Quieres conocer ese lugar? - dijo acercándose

\- ...

\- ¿Si o no?

\- Si dices que existe, entonces si

\- ¿"Si digo que existe?" - se rió - ¿solo aceptaras por eso?, podría estar mintiendo y no lo sabes - saco a lengua

\- OYE

\- La decisión es tuya, tu - me señalo con el dedo en el centro de los ojos - debes estar seguro que existe, por que siempre existe una salida aunque se vea lejana

\- Pero ¿si voy dejare a mis amigos? - me preocupe

\- ¿Amigos? ¿Hablas de esas personas que ahora piensan que eres chica?

\- Si pero...

\- Si fueran tus amigos, te hubieran creído cuando dijiste que no lo eras

\- Pero...

\- Siempre hay una historia detrás de cada persona, siempre hay una razón por la cual son así, debieron pensar eso antes e juzgarte ¿o me equivoco?

\- No, no te equivocas - ella tenia razón, si me hubieran escuchado no pensarían eso ahora

\- No te preocupes, a donde iremos quizás no estén

\- ¿Como?

\- Dije "quizás", pero se nota que ya no los quieres ver ¿verdad?

\- Si, es verdad, ya no quiero verlos - dije un poco enojado - pero, podrías estarme mintiendo, eso me hace dudar

\- Todos te pueden juzgar, pero quien de verdad te conoce, jamás dudara de ti

\- Pero yo no te conozco

\- Pero yo si a ti

\- ?

\- Entonces ¿aceptas ir?

\- No lo se

\- jajaja esa no es una respuesta

\- Pero….no todos me juzgaron, hay alguien que siempre me apoyo, desde que somos niños lo hizo, el si es mi amigo

\- Pero estuvo en ese momento para ayudarte

\- ...no, Shindou no estuvo ahí - baje la mirada

\- Ranmaru, la amistad no se trata de quien llego antes, se trata de quien llego y nunca se fue, dime ¿quien estuvo ahí para defenderte?

\- Nadie

\- Ranmaru, yo te puedo ayudar, si aceptar venir, no volverás a sufrir eso nunca mas

\- Pero no quiero abandonarlos

\- Pero encerrarte con tu sufrimiento es arriesgarte a que devore por dentro

Suspire - Tienes razón, me es difícil aceptarlo, pero es la verdad - levante la mirada

\- Entones ¿aceptas ir?

\- Me convenciste

\- ¿Seguro? Puedo estar mintiendo

\- Estoy seguro que no, si acepto ir - le sonrió

\- ¿Enserio? - su sonrisa se agrando - eso me hace feliz - me extendió la mano - ¡vamos! - se veia tan animada como una niña queriendo entrar a un parque de diversiones

\- ¿Eh? ¿Solo debo darte la mano? - estoy confundido

\- No muerdo, no te haré nada

\- ...bien - al juntar nuestra mano salio un luz cegadora - ¡¿Que-que esta pasando?!

\- Misión cumplida

\- ¿Misión cumplida? ¡¿QUE?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Ay, eso duele - dije en el suelo

¿Suelo? Miro a mi alrededor, me encontraba en mi habitación ¿otra vez? Entonces todo lo que sucedió, ¿El video? ¿Esa chica? ¿Fue un sueño?...menos mal, bueno, mas bien fue una pesadilla, tanto asi que me caí de la cama, no quiero soñar eso nunca mas.

Me duele la cabeza por ese golpe, ¿donde estará el chichón? Pase mi mano por mi cabello para buscarlo...¡¿EH?! ¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA? mi cabello esta corto, no, no, no es verdad, fui corriendo al baño para verme en el espejo, era cierto mi cabello estaba corto, era como si me hubieran arrancado mis coletas, mamá me va a matar.

\- Ranmaru, son las 6:10 ¿ya estas despierto?

¡¿RANMARU?! Mi mamá jamás me a llamado por mi nombre, que yo recuerde ella siempre me a dicho "Ran-chan"

\- Ranmaru ¿estas bien?

¿Que esta pasando? ¿Acaso sigo soñando?

\- Ranmaru ¿que sucede? – preguntó mi madre abriendo la puerta

\- Nada mamá, estaba el baño y no te escuche entrar - menos mal, mi madre sigue siendo la misma, no a cambiado

\- oh, ya veo - giro su cabeza mirando al pasillo - tu hermano ya se levanto, calienta su desayuno - ¿A quien le hablas mamá? Soy hijo único

\- ¿Enserio? - esa voz, escuche a alguien corriendo por el pasillo - buenos días oni-chan

¡¿QUE?! Era ella, la chica de mi sueño ¡¿que hace aquí?!

Espero que les haya gustado, sigo sin saber porque se me ocurrió mientras veia Mekakucity Actors, viva la lógica.

¿Que pasara después? ¿Por que existe una chica igualita a Kirino? ¿Que significo ese sueño? ¿Kirino sigue soñando? ¿Por qué su mamá le dice Ranmaru y no Ran-chan? No se, vayan a averiguar por su cuenta…..mentira jijiji

Los veo en el próximo capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, bye~


	2. Capitulo 2

Oli~ regresado del inframundo jejejejejejeje, les traigo el cap 2 pero antes de que les permita leer diré algo Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5 pero si me perteneciera, permitiría que lleven los juegos a Latino América, ¡LOS EXIJO AURITITA NOMAS! em...sorry sorry -  
Capítulo 2: ¿que significa esto?  
Pov Kirino

\- Buenos días oni-chan - me dijo sonriendo

¿Que estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Oni-chan?, pero yo soy hijo único, no cabe duda que sigo soñando, ¿o será que ella me a traído aquí?...debo averiguarlo.

\- Oni-chan ¿sucede algo?  
\- ¿Que significa esto?  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¿Que fue esa luz? ¡¿Que hago aquí?! ¡¿Que es este lugar y porque me trajiste?! - le pregunte

En lugar de recibir una repuesta, pasó su mano por ¿mi cabello?

\- Lo sabia, fuiste tú - ¿Que cosa Ranmira? - pregunta mi madre ¿Ranmira, así se llama? Aparte de parentesco físico también en nombre ¿enserio? - ¿Recuerdas ese ruido que escuchamos hace poco? Yo creí que era de afuera, pero resulto ser Oni-chan - ¿Por que piensas eso? - volvió a preguntar - Porque tiene un chinchón en la cabeza, ¿caíste de la cama verdad Oni-chan?  
\- No te hagas la que no sabe ¿por que me trajiste? - la señalé - ¿Tan-tan duro fue tu golpe? - dijo con una gota en la cabeza - Responde - Ah, ya entendí - dijo golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano ¿enserio habrá entendido? -¿aparecí en tu sueño?  
\- Si - responde de una vez - ¡GENIAL¡ - ¿genial? - dime, ¿era una villana como en los animes? ¿una bruja, hechicera, hada, ángel, homúnculo? - ¿Acaso no recuerda nada?

\- Ranmaru, ¿cuantos dedos ves? - preguntó mi mamá poniendo 3 dedos frente a mi cara - 3 - ¿Sabes donde estudias?  
\- Claro, en Raimond - ¿Año?  
\- 2do - ¿Primaria o secundaria?  
\- Secundaria - ¿Cuanto-  
\- Mamá, tranquila, Oni-chan no tiene amnesia, solo piensa que aun sigue en su sueño donde era la jefa - ¿Jefa? - pregunté - Claro, como en los juegos, si en tu sueño no fui ninguna de la opciones que te dije, entonces yo era la jefa final que tenias que matar para pasar el nivel JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿cierto?

No tiene ni idea de lo que le he hablado, que ella aparezca en este sueño ¿es pura coincidencia?

\- No - ¿Entonces que era?, no, mejor dejemos a un lado el tema de tu sueño, ya me aburrí - dijo inflando los cachetes de forma infantil, ¿esta es bipolar o que?  
\- Ya niños cálmense, Ranmaru ve a cambiarte y Ranmira ve a terminar tu desayuno - Esta bien - dijimos ambos - Bueno Oni-chan, me retiro, bye bye~ - Em... Adiós

Realmente era idéntica a mí, ella si tenía las coletas y el uniforme femenino de Raimond, ¿por que estaré soñando otra vez con ella?  
Pensemos, lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de encontrarme con esa chica es que me desmaye al pie de la torre Inazuma, por lo que obviamente me encuentro soñando pero ¿por que ahora me dice Oni-chan? ¿este sueño me ha creado una hermana o será que si iba a tener una hermana pero ella murió en el parto? ¡¿Estoy soñando con un muerto?! Que yo recuerde siempre fui hijo único, mamá dijo que no tuvo otros hijos ante que yo, ¿será que el punto del sueño es llevarme bien con ella para que no me moleste tanto cuando mi mamá me trate como una chica? Ay, esto es tan frustrante, tengo que averiguar que significa todo esto, primero debo ubicarme donde estoy, mire a mi calendario que se encuentra en mi escritorio, ¿viernes? En la realidad el día estaba por terminar, hace unos momentos mi madre me hizo la misma pregunta, entonces todo lo que me sucedió, lo viviré otra vez este sueño ¿por que...y para que?

\- Oni-chan, el desayuno se enfría, ¡apúrate¡ - dijo Ranmira detrás de la puerta, así se llamaba ¿no? ¡Cierto, tenía que cambiarme! - ¡Ya-ya salgo!  
\- No, mejor demórate, así tendré mas tocino para mí jijijiji - ¡Ah no, eso no te lo permito! - le dije, todo menos el tocino - ¡Maldición lo dije en voz alta!

Puede que se parezca a mí, pero yo no soy tan despistado como ella. Al salir, vi que mi casa seguía siendo la misma, pero el cuarto de invitados, que siempre se encontraba cerrado, esta vez tenia colgado un en el centro de la puerta un cuadro de borde rosado con flores rojas que decía en su interior "Ranmira", no cabe duda que este sueño me a creado una hermana, bueno ¿que mas da? Tendré que acostumbrarme a tener una.

\- Si no te hubiera dicho que me comería todo el tocino jamás hubieras salido - dijo inflando los cachetes otra vez con las manos en la cintura - Eres una glotona - cruce los brazos - No soy glotona Oni-chan, solo estoy en pleno crecimiento

¡Esa era la excusa que yo usaba cuando tenia 8 años!, obviamente funcionaba pero, ¿porque tu lo dices?

\- ¿Pleno crecimiento? no te la crees ni tú, no has crecido ni un centímetro desde el año pasado - puede que sea idéntica a mí pero ella era 3 centímetros mas baja que yo, los hermanos se bromean así, si voy a vivir con ella debo hacerlo ¿no?  
\- Calla calla Oni-chan - dijo señalándome ¡de la misma forma que lo hizo en ese lugar blanco! - algún día seré mas alta que tú, ya verás - Ja, me gustaría ver eso - le respondí apartando su mano - Eres malo - No soy malo Ranmira, sólo soy honesto - Ahora si te pego en tu cara de niño bonito - Ay, me dolió que digas eso jeje, noten el sarcasmo

Intento golpearme pero la sujete de la cabeza, por lo que no podía avanzar, puede que la diferencia de estatura sea de 3 centímetros pero yo tenia mas fuerza, esta escena era divertida, no podía avanzar pero movía sus brazos intentando pegarme, parecía que caricatura XD.

\- Esta listo el tocino - dijo mamá - ¡Yo quiero! - dijimos ambos, la solté y fuimos corriendo a la mesa - ¡Oh! Pero como se me pudo olvidar- dijo mi madre sorprendida dejando me el desayuno sobre la mesa y sentándose delante mío, espera, aquí ella me dice lo de los vestidos, pero ya que Ranmira esta aquí, significa que...  
\- ¿Que sucede mami? - dijo Ranmira cogiendo el tenedor para comer los huevos con tocino.  
\- Em, Ranmaru, ¿hasta que hora será el entrenamiento? - sabia que preguntaría eso - Hasta las 6, como siempre, mientras regreso-digo regresamos - no me acostumbro - serian algo de 6:10 ¿porque lo preguntas?  
\- ¿Puedes ayudar a Ranmira a salir media hora antes que finalice?  
\- ¿¡Me-Media hora!? - grito Ranmira parándose - Si, media hora - Pe-pero mami, el Holy Road se acerca - protesto ella ¿acaso eres mananger? - Solo será por hoy, no te preocupes - ¿Pa-Para que? - Es que hoy día habrá liquidación de vestidos en el centro comercial, y yo queri-  
\- ¡Acepto! - ¡que rápida!  
\- ¡¿Enserio?! Gracias Ranmira - ¿Cuantos compraremos esta vez? - ¿tiene estrella en los ojos o me parece?  
\- 3 - ¿3?, No, 5 - 3 - 5 - 3 - 5!  
\- 3 - 5!  
\- Este bien, 4, pero solo 4, nada más - YEEEEEEEY, gracias mami - Eres una buena hija Ranmira - le acarició la cabeza - Gracias

No saben cuanto me alegra que no sea yo el que tiene que ir, si no estuviera aquí juro que me pondría a lanzar flores por la alegría.

\- Ahora terminen su desayuno, o los 2 llegaran tarde - Ok - dije tomando mi jugo - Si mami

Ahora yo podré entrenar tranquilo y ella es la que se irá a comprar, que lastima que esto es un sueño.

\- Mamá, ya me voy- le dije atándome los zapatos al pie de la puerta - Boñitanzpetame - dijo Ranmira con la boca llena, creo que dijo ¿"bonita respétame"? ¿Que carajo?  
\- No hables con la boca llena, no te entendí - ni mierda - nada Trago lo que tenia en la boca - que me esperes Oni-chan - Ah, dijo "Oni-chan espérame"  
\- Ah, era eso, no, mejor me voy - MALO - nunca pensé que fastidiar a tu hermana era tan divertido - No se olviden de sus bentos - Gracias mami - Gracias mamá - guardamos nuestros bentos en la maleta y nos dirigimos a la puerta - adiós - No, esperen - ¿Que pasa mami?  
\- Lleven esto, quizás llueva - me dijo dándonos un paraguas a cada uno - Cierto, el cielo esta feo - dijo Ranmira - Gracias por el paraguas mamá, adiós - Chau mami, gracias - Suerte, Ranmira recuerda venir temprano - Si mami

¿Por que esto es un sueño?, quisiera que este fuera el mundo real, porque así ya no me vestiría de mujer jamás.

\- Oye Oni-chan - dijo Ranmira jalándome de la manga - ¿Que sucede?  
\- ¿A donde vas?  
\- ¿Como que a donde voy? A la escuela - Ya lo se pero...ah, ya se, ese golpe te hizo olvidar ¿verdad? – sonrio – jeje era broma - ¿Olvidar que?  
\- ¡¿DE VERDAD LO OLVIDASTE?! Ok (T-T)  
\- ¿Pero olvidar que?  
\- Vale, te disculpo porque tienes excusa, ese golpe tuvo que haber sido fuerte - ¿Me lo vas a decir?  
\- Si, tú y yo siempre vamos al colegio en bicicleta - ¿Enserio? - nunca aprendí, mamá decía que los niñas no necesitan manejar bicicleta - Si - Ah cierto, perdón - le seguiré la corriente - Bueno, ya que lo recordaste - entró al garaje y saco la bicicleta - listo, vamonos - Oye, pero solo es una - Si ¿cual es el problema? - ¿como que cual es el problema?  
\- No podemos ir los 2 - Vaya, ese golpe fue terrible, te lo recordaré, tu manejabas y yo iba atrás, parada aquí – señalo ¡A LAS RUEDAS¡  
\- ¿Y no te pasara nada estando para ahí?  
\- No, siempre vamos así - ¿Segura?  
\- Si, al 100%  
\- Em...vale - me subí en la bicicleta, pero al tocarla, vinieron un montón de imágenes a mi mente, en ellas aparecían Ranmira y yo, yendo a varios lugares en la bicicleta ¿que fue eso? - ¿Pasa algo Oni-chan?  
\- ¿Eh? No, no es nada - Si tú lo dices - Ranmira colocó sus pies en el centro de las ruedas traseras, con las manos apoyadas en mis hombros - ARRE CABALLITO, RUMBO A LA ESCUELA - señalo hacia adelante - ¿Caballo? - gire mi cabeza para verla - oye, no soy un caballo - Vamos Oni-chan, no seas aburrido, capta el chiste - jajaja - dije serio - ¿contenta?  
\- Oni-chan aburrido - infló los cachetes otra vez, no lo voy a negar, se ve muy adorable cuando se enoja - ¿Rumbo a la escuela verdad? Haya vamos

A pesar de no saber manejar bicicleta, lo estoy haciendo bien, sentía como si llevara tiempo usándola, ¿tendrá algo que ver con lo que sucedió cuando la toque?.

\- Oye Oni-chan - ¿Si?  
\- Me das permiso de ir comprar vestidos con mami ¿no?  
\- ¿Por que me tendrías que pedir permiso?  
\- No me respondas con preguntas, yo de verdad quiero ir, porfa, déjame ir - ¿Y quien soy yo para negarte? Si quieres ir, ve - ¿Enserio, me dejas ir?  
\- Claro, ¿porque lo preguntas?  
\- Porque esta por empezar el Holy Road, y creí que no me dejarías ir por eso - ¿Que tiene que ver?  
\- ¿Como que que tiene que ver? Claro que tiene ver, yo también soy del club - Ya lo se - la verdad lo estaba sospechado, pero si eres mánager puedes ir, no hay ningún problema - Bueno, ahora que tengo tu permiso, ayúdame a pensar en una excusa para salir - ¿Y si no quiero?  
\- No seas malo, ayuda - La que saldrá temprano serás tú, no yo - esto es divertido - Ya ok, te diré la opciones y dime cual te parece mejor ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Como sea - ¿Ir al medico?  
\- Debes mostrar justificación - Rayos, ah, pero puedo escribirla yo - La letra de mamá es muy cursiva ¿te saldrá?  
\- Tsk cierto, entonces no, um...YA SE, YA SE, si digo que me rompí el brazo o la pierna y tú dices que me fui por eso - Los demás se preocuparan, querrán ir a verte y cuando vuelvas se darán cuenta que no te pasó nada, pensaras que te fuiste por que si - ¡Entonces tú dame una opción!  
\- La que saldrá temprano eres tú - Te odio - saco la lengua - Yo también - bromeé

Ranmira estaba por decirme algo, pero miró sorprendida hacia adelante, luego sonrió. Se veía a lo lejos a una chica de espaldas con el uniforme de Raimond y un listón rojo en la cabeza, era como el peinado de Midori.

\- ¡TA-CHAN! - grito Ranmira hacia la chica ¿Ta-chan?

La chica volteo...,pe-pe¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?! La chica que llamo Ranmira, era IDÉNTICA a Shindou, ojos rojizos con cabello marrón corto y ondulado hasta los hombros, lo único diferente es que es un poco mas blanca, omitiendo eso, es igualita.

\- Buenos días, Ranmaru, Ranmira - ¡¿Ranmaru?! Ni siquiera el Shindou que yo conozco me dice así - Buenas días Ta-chan - Ranmira bajo de la bicicleta - Bu-buenos días Shindou - ¿Eh? ¿Shindou? - dijo ella sorprendida - ¡¿QUE?! Oni-chan ya me estas preocupando, ¿tan fuerte te haz golpeado?  
\- ¿Ranmaru se golpeó, cuando? - se llevo a la mano a la boca preocupada - Esta mañana se cayó de la cama, no le tomé importancia pero ahora me esta preocupando - Ranmaru ¿esas bien?  
\- No-no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte - No le haga caso Ta-chan, esta terrible, esta mañana no se acordaba que vamos juntos en bicicleta - Dije que no se preocupen - ¿Como que no nos preocupemos?, Te puedo pasar lo de la bicicleta, pero olvidarte de como le dice a Ta-cha – la señaló con las manos – ¡es el colmo! - Es verdad Ranmaru, desde que tenemos 7 años me haz dicho Takumi - ni le digo al Shindou real por su nombre y tengo que decirselo a su versión chica - Oh, cierto, perdón Ta-Takumi - se siente raro - Oni-chan, antes de entrar a clases iremos a la enfermería ¿de acuerdo? Quizás tengas amnesia - No exageres Ranmira - Yo pienso que si es necesario Ranmaru - Ay, ¿tu también Takumi? Les dije que estoy bien - no es que tenga amnesia, es que no se como aparecí aquí y no conozco nada de este lugar

Click - ¿Eh? - Shindou, digo, Takumi miró el camino detrás de mí - ¿Que sucede Ta-chan?  
\- Me pareció oír algo

Volteé y vi a alguien esconderse tras un poste.

\- Hey Oni-chan - Ranmira se acerco a mi oído - dime, ¿detrás del poste ves cabellos marrones?, no veo bien desde aquí ¿Cabellos marrones? Veamos...- Si - susurré - jejeje ¿ya sabes quien verdad? - cabellos marrones, si me acabo de encontrar con Shin-digo Takumi...ah, ya entendí - Claro que se - puse mi cara bromista - Tranquila Ta-chan, Akane no te matará por tomarte fotos - bromeo, vale, Akane sigue siendo Akane - ¿Akane? - espero que ella no sea tan tonta como el Shindou que yo conozco - Ah cierto, él toma fotos para el periódico escolar ¿no? Ranmira llevo la palma de mi mano a su cara - Ay mamita ¿eres tonta o te pegan en casa?  
\- ¿Eh? - es igual de tonta - Si, eres tonta - quitó su mano de su cara - ¿no crees Oni-chan?  
\- Sin comentarios - Oigan ¿porque dices eso?

Al llegar a la escuela, sucedió lo mismo que en la realidad, Shi-digo Takumi nos interrogó, clase de Álgebra a primera hora, el profesor seguía siendo el mismo, la mayoría del salón bostezaba, esta vez si preste atención, pero a quien regañó fue a Ranmira

\- Es la tercera vez que la llamo - ¿le preguntara eso? - ¿en que estas pensando? ¿en el chico que te gusta quizás? - si, si lo hizo - A mi no me gusta nadie para su información - mire sorprendido la escena, ¡¿le había respondido al profesor?! Nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo, lo peor, es que eso fue lo que pensé cuando me lo preguntó - Tiene mucho valor para responderme así señorita Kirino - Ups, semesaliosemesaliodisculpeprofesornolodeciaenserio - dijo Ranmira...demasiado rápido en mi opinión - Ya que tiene tanto valor, salga a resuelva esta ecuación

Ya fuiste Ranmira, en mi caso fue solo decir la respuesta, pero tú saldrás a la pizarra a resolverlo, fue un honor conocerte.

\- Em...cla-claro - se levanto de su sitio para ir a la pizarra, al estar al frente se quedo mirando confundida el ejercicio, siento pena por ti ahora.  
\- Para hoy señorita Kirino - Si si, ya empiezo, em...- pobre de ti - ¿Sabe como hacerlo?  
\- No, EH, digo si, digo no jejejejeje - se rasco la nuca - no, no se - bajo la mirada - Me esperas en la sala de profesores en la hora del almuerzo - ¡¿En la hora de almuerzo?! Pero tendré poco tiempo para comer - Eso debió pensarlo antes señorita Kirino, ¡siéntese!  
\- Si profesor

Shindou, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que me vayas ayudo cuando me llamo a mí.

En el almuerzo, en la azotea - Se esta demorando demasiado ¿no crees Ranmaru? - me dijo Takumi sentada en el piso con su bento encima de sus muslos - Si, pero la culpa la tuvo ella - le dije apoyado en la baranda mirando la ciudad - Se que Algebra le aburre, pero no era para que desafiara al profesor - dijo con una gota en la cabeza - Lo mismo digo - la miré - ¿que es eso? - señale a la cosa que se encontraba a su costado, no la veía bien desde aquí - Es el bento de Ranmira - ah, era eso - me pidió que lo subiera - Ya veo - volví a mirar la ciudad - ¿No vas a comer?  
\- No tengo hambre - ¿Entonces con que energías piensas entrenar?  
\- Lo comeré mas tarde - de verdad no tengo hambre - ¡No! comes ahora

No se en que momento se levantó, pero ya se encontraba parada a mi costado sosteniendo mi bento con la mano izquierda y con la derecha los palitos con un trozo de pescado.

\- Come - dijo acercando el pescado - Lo siento, no deseo - ¡Come! - ya tenia al pesado tocando mis labios Suspire - Esta bien - abrí la boca y me comí en pescado, al hacer esto las mejillas de Takumi se pusieron un poco rojas ¡¿rojas?!  
\- ¿Contenta? - dije después de masticar - S-Si - dijo ella mirando al suelo

\- ¿Eh~? ¿que significa esto~?

Voltee y vi a Ranmira con una mano en la boca y cara ¿bromista? Yo solo pongo esa cara cuando le hablo de Akane a Shindou

\- ¡Ran-Ranmira!, eso...esto...yo...el...- dijo Takumi moviendo las manos como loca - ¡No es lo que parece!  
\- ¿Me demoro 10 minutos y ya te estas ligando a mi hermano~? ¡Buena Ta-chan!  
\- ¡No no no, no es lo que piensas!  
\- Tranquila, no me interpondré, es más tienes mi aprobación - dijo guiñando un ojo y levantando el pulgar - ¡No no no, no pienses eso!  
\- Ranmira - me miró - ya basta - dije sujetando su bento con la mano derecha fuera de la azotea, si, la estoy amenazando con tirarlo desde aquí, ¡siempre quise hacer esto! XD - NOOOOOOO, ONI-CHAN ESPERA - Discúlpate - ¿Eh? ¿disculparme de que?  
Levante un dedo, me encontraba sosteniéndolo con 4 dedos - Uy, se me soltó - ¡No, mi bento no, todo menos mi bento por favor!  
\- Discúlpate con Takumi - solté otro dedo - YA, ESTA BIEN, TA-CHAN PERDONAME - Tra-tranquila Ranmira, no fue nada - Listo - eso fue divertido - toma - Ranmira me arrebató el bento de la mano, lo tenia abrazado... ¿como un peluche?  
\- Todo menos mi comida - dijo con una "hermosa", me recuerda a mi mamá cuando se enoja - No-no exageres Ranmira - dijo Takumi - Si es para exagerar Ta-chan, este bento lo hizo Oni-chan, osea es de los dioses - ¿que? ¿También tengo que cocinar en este sueño? Pero si tú estas aquí - el cocina como Souma - oye oye no te pases... ¿o lo considero un cumplido?  
\- Ah, ya veo, entonces si tiene sentido - ¿enserio, tu también? - oye, no he terminado de perdonarte - ¿Eh?  
\- Lo haré si me invitas ¿de acuerdo? - ¡¿EH?! - Me mandaron atún - Pe-pe-pero Ta-chan...  
\- Vale, entonces no te disculpo - dijo cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda - Ya, ok toma (T-T) - extendió sus brazos acercándole el bento - Gracias, disculpa aceptada

Despiertas en un lugar donde tienes una hermana gemela que es una versión femenina tuya, te encuentras con tu mejor amigo pero aquí es mujer, amenazas con tirar el almuerzo de tu hermana desde la azotea, te elogia diciendo que cocinas como protagonista de un manga y tu mejor amigo versión mujer le quita almuerzo a tu hermana chantajeando con disculparla, esto solo pasa en los sueños.  
El almuerzo y Trigonometría término mas rápido que en la realidad, cuando todos salieron del salón, Ranmira sacó si celular.

\- Ranmaru, Ranmira, ya tenemos que irnos - dijo Takumi - Vayan adelantándose, tengo que llamar a mamá - ¿tú la llamarás? En la realidad ella me llamó a mí - ¿Llamar a tú mamá? ¿Para que?  
\- Que Oni-chan explique - terminó de marcar y llevo el celular a la oreja - ¿Explicar que?  
\- Ranmira saldrá media hora antes que acabe el entrenamiento porque ira a comprar vestidos con mamá - le dije - ¿De nuevo? Pero ya compraron la semana pasada - Dile eso a ellas - No entiendo porque compran tanto, ni que tuvieran algo de especial - Yo tampoco - Dije que pueden ir adelantándose - dijo Ranmira - mamá contesta - empezó a desesperarse - Bueno, yo ya me voy - dijo Takumi - Yo tam...no, me quedo - ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Ranmaru?

Aquí encontré el sujetador, por haber hecho eso todos en el club piensan ahora que soy una chica. Quizás el punto de este sueño es evitar que Ranmira lo encuentre, así Kariya no tendrá nada malo que grabar, ¿este sueño habrá sido creado para que supere ese momento?

\- Quizás mamá también me quiera decir algo - ¿Como sabes?  
\- Lo presiento - Bueno, me reti-  
\- No Takumi espera - ¿Si?  
\- ¿Puedes vigilar que no venga nadie? - Kariya no debe venir - ¿Eh? ¿Por que?  
\- Ella le dirá una excusa para salir temprano, si alguien escucha la verdadera razón, la mirarán mal ¿no crees?  
\- Um, ¿tan emocionada este por ir?  
\- No sabes cuanto - Vale, lo haré, vigilare que no venga nadie - Gracias - De nada - ¿Alo mamá? ...¿Estas lista? - dijo Ranmira

Mientras Ranmira hablaba por teléfono, yo busque por el salón ese maldito sujetador, mire debajo y dentro de las carpetas, hasta en el escritorio del profesor, pero no importaba cuantas ves lo hiciera, no lo encontraba ¿por que?

\- Oni-chan, mamá quiere decirte algo

Le dije eso a Takumi como excusa para quedarme, no hablaba enserio ¿que es lo que quiere?

Tome el celular - Diga - "Ranmaru ¿le diste permiso a Ranmira para salir?" - ¿por que me tiene que pedirme permiso?, no entiendo - si, ¿por?  
\- "Menos mal" - ¿menos mal? ¿Por que dices eso? - "Gracias hijo, mamá te adora - ¡¿HIJO?! En la realidad me dijo "hija", ¿por que esto solo pasa en los sueños? Me alegraría mucho si me dijera asi - "pásame con tu hermana"

Le devolví el celular a Ranmira, siguieron hablando pero me sigue inquietando el hecho de no haber encontrado el sujetador, o será que en este sueño ¿eso no pasará?.

\- Chau mami - colgó - ¿Que te dijo?  
\- Dijo que no me olvidara de salir temprano, pero yo le estaba llamando para decirle que ella no se olvidara - ¿Eh? - las 2 pensaban que la otra se había olvidado, ¿la llamas para eso?  
\- Cosas de chicas Oni-chan, son cosas que jamás entenderás - ¿como te explico que si entiendo? - vamonos - Si, ya vamonos - abrí la puerta - Perderás media hora de entrenamiento por ir a comprar vestidos traídos Franceses - dijo Takumi con los brazos cruzados, se veía un poco enojada, espera, ¿dijo de Francia? ¿Cuando dijeron eso? Estaba tan ocupado buscado ese sujetador para no escuchar eso - no puedo creer que harás eso - esta enojada - ¡sin mí! - ¿que? ¿Era por eso?  
\- También puedes venía si quieres Ta-chan - ¡¿Enserio?! - se alegro - Si, solo finge conmigo que te duele la cabeza - esa era mi idea - Gracias Ranmira, ah, espera – me miró - Ranmaru ¿puedo ir? - ¿ahora por que tú también me pides permiso? - Pero por que me pides permiso - Por que saldré temprano ¿no te enoja?  
\- ¿Enojarme? No ¿Y yo quien soy para negarles ir? - ¿soy su jefe o que?  
\- El capitán del equipo, daaaaaaaaaah - dijo Ranmira - ¿Eh?  
\- Si, por eso te pregunto si no te molesta, ya que el Holy Road se acerca, tú nos dijiste que teníamos que entrenar duro - Lo volveré a decir ¿eh?  
\- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESO TAMBIEN LO OLVIDASTE! - me gritaron las 2 - ¿yo?... ¿el capitán?... ¿Desde cuando?  
\- Ya me asustaste Oni-chan - Diremos que tú también regresas a casa por que debes ir al médico, pero en tu caso es de verdad - dijo Takumi seria - Tran-tranquilas, so-solo bromeaba - No me confío, ¿y tu?  
\- No, Oni-chan no esta bien - Me-mejor cambio de tema, Takumi ¿vino alguien?  
\- No, no vino nadie, era la única en el pasillo - Ya veo - que raro - entonces vamos al club - ¿Sabes a que club vas cierto? - preguntaron las 2 - Claro si, al de fútbol ¿a donde más iría?  
\- Menos mal, eso si lo recuerda - dijo Ranmira con una mano en el pecho

¿En este sueño soy el capitán del equipo? Y yo que creía que ver a un yo chica era lo más raro hasta ahora.  
Mientras íbamos al club, Takumi y Ranmira no dejaron de hacerme preguntas para ver si "recuerdo todo", me dijeron que el equipo es conocido por ser fuerte a pesar de ser mixto, vale, ahora soy capitán de un equipo mixto, ¿que más sorpresas tiene preparadas este sueño? Me mostraron fotos de cada miembro del equipo pidiendo que dijera sus nombres, para mi suerte Sangoku, Kurumada, Amagi, Hayami, Hikaru, Shinsuke, Ichigo y Aoyama no cambiaron.

\- ¿Quien es el? - dijo Ranmira mostrándome una foto en su celular de un chico con cabello y ojos azules, otro de cabello largo rojo atado en una cola y otro de cabello marrón claro que su cerquillo le tapaba los ojos, maldición, sabia quienes eran, son Aoi, Midori y Akane, pero en este sueño son chicos, no se sus nombres - Aoto Sorano, Mido Seto y Akane Yamana - espera, esas palabras salieron solas ¿que fue eso?  
\- ¿Y ellas? - mostró Takumi una foto grupal donde salían 5 chicas, una de cabello castaño hasta la cintura con 2 agujeros, ella era Tenma, otra vestida con una falda y capa morada hasta la mitad la espalda con polo rojo y medias negras hasta los muslos, Tsurugi, otra con el cabello negro largo amarrado en cola que llega cerca al suelo con los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados, Nishiki, otra con el cabello negro y ondulado donde tenia una lentes de natación, Hamano, y la ultima era la mas bajita con cabello turquesa hasta los hombros que su cerquillo le cubría el ojo derecho, Kurama, se sus nombres verdaderos pero no los de este sueño - Matsukaze Temai, Tsurugi Kyouka, Nishiki Ryuuko, Hamano Kai y Kurama Noriko - ¡Salieron solas de nuevo!  
\- Que bien, si te acuerdas de los miembros del equipo - dijo Ranmira

Cuando ella terminó de hablar, me sucedió lo mismo cuando toqué la bicicleta, miles de imágenes vinieron a mi mente donde salía yo con la cinta de capitán en el brazo dirigiendo al equipo, de verdad ¿que esa pasando?

\- Oye, ¿y Kariya? - no lo vi en ninguna de las fotos, dime que no esta club, ¡dime que no esta en el club! ¡Dime que no esta club! Será lo mejor que este sueño a creado (TvT)  
\- ¿Que pasa con esa estúpida? - em... ¿Ranmira? Nunca creí que alguien tan feliz como tu diría eso - Me a dado cuenta que no tienes ninguna foto donde salga Kariya - ¿Kariya? ¿Por le dices así Ranmaru?  
\- ¡TE VAS CON NOSOTRAS AL HOSPITAL, YA ESTÁ 100% COMPROBADO QUE TIENES AMNESIA! - me grito, ok, ahora si esta enojada - Esta bien, pero no te enojes - le dije - A ella no le gusta que le digan Kariya o Misaki, prefiere que le digan Kari - dijo Takumi - Pero a mí, esa mocosa me harta, me llega altamente lo que diga, no la soporto, si pudiera la mataría pero no lo haré porque es parte del equipo, pero si e querido hacerlo varias ocasiones, no tolero esa cabrona de mierda - O-oye, esa boca - dijo Takumi - ¿Que tiene? Solo digo sus verdades - yo también lo insulto pero en mi mente, no se lo digo directamente en la cara... bueno si pero solo cuando colma mi paciencia - Se que la odias pero no es para que digas esa palabras – dijo Takumi - ¿Y que si las digo? No muere nadie si las digo - Ya se, pero... ¿Qué este pasando?

Al entrar al salón del club, todos estaban alrededor de una chica de cabello verde hasta los hombros despeinado con una bincha amarilla que le sujetaba el cerquillo mostrando toda la frente, las medias corridas hasta el borde de los zapatos y la blusa fuera de la falda, se nota a kilómetros de distancia que es Kariya, digo Misaki, No Kari, así era ¿no?

\- ¡Te digo que fue ella! – le grito Kari a Akane - N-no esta mintiendo - ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!  
\- Si alguien como tú lo dice, se duda si es cierto – le dijo Ranmira, oye, eso pensé también - No estoy mintiendo, yo vi que fuiste tú sempai – dijo señalando a Ranmira - ¿Yo? ¿Qué es lo que e hecho?  
\- Robar la ropa interior de Akane-sempai

¡¿ROBAR UNA ROPA INTERIOR?!, esta situación es peor que la mía.

\- ¡¿Robar su ropa interior, de donde sacaste tremenda tontería mocosa?!  
\- Lo ves Kari, no fue Ranmira-sempai – le dijo Tenm-digo Temai - ¡Que si fue ella, tengo pruebas!  
\- ¿Pruebas? Entonces muéstralas – dijo Ranmira desafiante - Se arrepentirá por haber pedido eso sempai – saco su celular y mostró una foto – miren, les dije que fue ella

En la foto aparecía Ranmira sujetando un bóxer ¡¿Qué?! Y en la siguiente foto salía guardándolo en su maleta

\- E-eso...ti-tiene explicación – dijo Ranmira preocupada - ...no-no piensen mal - ¿Co-como pudiste Ranmira? No creí fueras capaz – dijo Akane - Pu-puedo explicarlo - ¿Qué cosa nos va a explicar sempai? Ya todos sabemos que es una ladrona pervertida - N-NO - Ranmira, no creí que fueras capaz, me has decepcionado – dijo Mido - NO PIENSEN ESO - Jamas creí que Ranmira-sempai era así – dijo Temai - ¡NO PIENSEN ESO! – dijo empezando a llorar - Ladrona pervertida, ladrona pervertida, la sempai es una ladrona pervertida - ¡NO PIENSEN ESO!  
\- ¡YA CALLENSE! – grité - Oni-chan – me miró - Cada acción tiene una historia detrás, antes de juzgar a alguien deberían saber esa historia ¡¿no creen?! – me mirando todos sorprendidos – Kariya, ¿Qué hacías en el pasillo de segundo?  
\- ¡¿Ka-Kariya, ta-tan enojado esta conmigo capitán?  
\- Dije ¡¿Qué hacías en el pasillo de segundo?!  
Me miro asustada - El-El profesor de Física me pidió que le ayudara llevando unas cajas a la sala de profesores, cuando estaba regresando vi a la sempai entrando a su salón, decidí sacar mi celular para tomar una foto, "algo vergonzoso hará, yo lo se" eso fue lo que pensé para usar la foto en alguna broma y bueno, tome eso foto y me fui corriendo - Ranmira, ahora cuentanos lo que pasó Ella levantó la mirada - A la hora de almuerzo, fui a la sala de profesores para recibir la tarea que me dejo el profesor de Álgebra, después regrese al salón por mi bento, pero no encontré porque le pedí a Ta-chan que lo llevara, se me había olvidado por completo, cuando estaba por salir del salón vi un pedazo de tela cerca mío, lo levante y vi que era ese bóxer, pensé que a alguien se le había caído asi que lo guarde para llevarlo a recepción a la hora de salida, al salir me dirigí a la azotea para almorzar, nunca robe nada solo lo recogí e iba a devolverlo - dijo secándose las lágrimas con su brazo - Lo ven, no debieron pensar eso sin haber escuchado la razón, ¿quedo claro Kariya?  
\- S-si Kirino-sempai DIGO capitán - bajo la cabeza - perdóneme por favor, le pido le imploro le ruego le suplico que me perdone, me pongo de rodillas se desea - No-no es necesario - no exageres - De verdad perdóneme capitán, lo siento mucho, lo siento muchísimo, losientolosientolosiento - dije bajando la cabeza varias veces - No-no te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con mi hermana - Es-esta bien - miro a Ranmira - sempai perdón - dijo de mala gana

Exagera pidiendo que yo le perdone pero se disculpa de mala manera con Ranmira, ¿Que lógica es esta?

\- No, no te perdono estúpida - dijo seria ¿hace un momento no estabas llorando?  
\- ¡¿A quien le estas diciendo estúpida?! - se parecen a Nishiki y a Midori - Chicas por favor no se pelean - dijo Takumi separando a las 2 - Ranmira, perdónala y se acaba todo este lío - No - cruzo los brazos, que bipolar eres - ¿Entonces que debe pasar para que la perdones?  
Sonrió - Que me haga los 50 ejercicios que me dejo el profesor como tarea - ¡¿50?! No se cuantas veces lo e dicho pero lo repetiré, Shindou, de verdad, millones de gracias - ¡¿50?! ¡me niego! - Entonces no te disculpo - Como si me importara ser disculpada por una imbécil como tú - ¡¿Que haz dicho?!  
\- ¿Pueden acabar con este lío de una vez? Me están dando dolor de cabeza - les dije masajeando mis sienes con ambas manos - Acepto sus disculpas sempai - dijo Kariya - Oye, nunca te disculpe - No quiero que por mi culpa mi querido DIGO nuestro querido capitán sufra de dolor de cabeza, ¿o desea eso sempai?  
\- Tsk, te-dis-cul-po - hizo una sonrisa forzada - Gracias sempai - Hola chicos - dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí - Entrenadora Mamotte

¿Entrenadora? Volteé...ok, primero aparece un yo mujer, después mi mejor amigo mujer, luego me entero que la mitad del club es de mujeres y ahora mi entrenador también es mujer, ya no me sorprende. Seguía teniendo los ojos marrones y la viva sonrisa, pero su piel era muy blanca, la banda naranja seguía en su cabeza pero de los costados salían una coletas gigantes que llegaban a su cintura, su peinado eran como la de esa vocaloid cuyo nombre es... ¿Miyu? ¿Misu? o algo así

\- Bu-buenas tardes entrenado...ra - dije - Buenas tardes - me sonrió, aunque sea parte de este sueño siento que le tengo tanta confianza como al real, pero si recién la conozco, no entiendo - vengo a decirle que lamentablemente el entrenamiento se cancela - ¡SE CANCELA! - gritamos todos - ¿Por que entrenadora? - preguntó Temai - Porque empezó a llover ¿todos trajeron paraguas verdad?

¿Ya empezó a llover? ¡Entonces evité que Ranmira salga corriendo! Eso significa que volveré al mundo real ¡LO LOGRE!

\- ¿No habrá entrenamiento?, bueno al cabo que ni quería actuar - ¿Actuar, que quieres decir Ranmira? - preguntó la entrenadora - ¡¿AH?! NO-NO ES NADA NO SE NADA jejejejejeje

Al salir, vi a través de la puerta de vidrio como llovía, wow, como no me voy a desmayar por correr bajo una lluvia así, abrí el paraguas y empuje la puerta para salir

\- Oni-chan espera - me detuvo en el borde de la puerta - ¿te ibas a ir sin mí? Malo - me sacó la lengua, igual que en el lugar blanco - Oh, lo siento Ranmira - Bueno, te disculpo, tenemos su esperar a Ta-chan ya que ella vendrá conmigo a comprar - Cierto - cerré el paraguas para volver a entrar - Creo que se cancela lo de llevarte al médico - ¿Por fin te diste cuenta que estoy bien?  
\- Recordabas a la entrenadora, eso me convenció, si no la recordabas ibas definitivamente - Lo ves, no tenias que exagerar - Ya vine - dijo Takumi- ¿no vamos?  
\- Si, ya nos vamos - dijo Ranmira abriendo su paraguas - Espere Kirino-sempai - era Kariya-digo Kari con su paraguas en la mano - ¿Que quieres mocosa?  
\- Dije Kirino-sempai no tonta-sempai - ¡¿Que has dicho?!  
\- Tengo que regresar rápido a casa, muévase de una vez, tengo que hablar con Kirino-sempai - ¿Y crees que te dejaré hablar con él?  
\- Oye Ranmira - le dije - ¡¿QUE?! Oh, perdón Oni-chan - Quieres llegar temprano a la liquidación - Si - Entonces déjala hablar conmigo para que no llegues tarde - Ya oyó a su hermano tonta-sempai, permiso por favor - la hizo a un lado y se me acerco - Tsk, no me iré, me quedare a esperar - su colocó junto a Takumi - No Ranmira, mejor nos vamos - le dijo ella en un tono... ¿triste?  
\- Pero Ta-chan-  
\- Vamos – la cogió de la mano y salieron - Ranmaru, te esperamos en la entrada de la escuela - De acuerdo - me sonrió y se fueron - Em...sempai - ¿Si? - ella estaba apretando muy fuerte con ambas manos el paraguas y mirando fijamente sus zapatos - Me...¿odia?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Odiarte?  
\- Si, ¿me odia?  
\- ¿Por que lo preguntas? - apretó mas el paraguas, a este paso lo romperá - Por lo que le hice a su hermana ¿me odia?  
\- Claro que no ¿por que piensas eso?  
\- Porque...me llamó por mi apellido, por eso, ¿se enojo tanto conmigo para llamarme así?  
\- Si me enojo, pero no fue por las fotos, fue por juzgar sin saber, no debes sacar conclusiones son tener suficientes pruebas - ¿Fu-fue por eso? - levantó la mirada - Si - ¿Entonces no me odia?  
\- Claro que no - Menos mal, creí que me odiaba, gracias sempai - me sonrió - ¿Gracias?  
\- Si, por no odiarme - ¿es mi ilusión o su cara se esta poniendo roja? - me-me retiro sempai, a-adiós - Adiós - cruzo el umbral corriendo

Cuando Kariya se fue, vinieron imágenes a mi mente de nuevo, esta vez aparecían Ranmira, Kari y yo, ellas peleando, yo sujetando a Ranmira para que no se maten y momentos de Kari y yo, en comparación con el Kariya que conozco, ella es una buena chica, pero ¿porque se puso roja de un momento a otro? Lo mismo sucedió con Takumi cuando me obligo a comer ¿que significara todo esto?, bueno no importa ya que defendí a Ranmira, el punto de este sueño era enfrentar ese lío para que cuando vuelva no me duela recordarlo.  
Abrí el paraguas y salí del club, caminé hasta la entrada, tal y como dijo Takumi, estaban ahí.

\- Te demoraste demasiado Oni-chan - Exageras demasiado Ranmira, sólo fueron 10 minutos - dijo Takumi - Los 10 minutos más largos de mi vida, dime Oni-chan ¿que te dijo esa estúpida?  
\- Solo se disculpo por lo que acaba de ocurrir, nada mas - mentí - ¿Nada mas? - No, nada más - Menos mal, solo fue eso - dijo Takumi aliviada ¿por que esa reacción?  
\- ¿Seguro?  
\- Si, solo fue eso ¿por que?  
\- ...ESA MALDITA MOCOSA, AHORA VERA - Ranmira espera - Takumi la sujeto - ¿Que paso?  
\- Cuando Kari salio, Ranmira le preguntó que habían hablando - ¿Y que dijo?  
\- Pues...

Flash back Nadie pov

\- Um...AAY ¿cuanto tiempo mas tenemos que esperar? - dijo Ranmira enojada - Paciencia, pronto saldrá - Es que estoy preocupada por Oni-chna - ¿Por Ranmaru, por que?  
\- Porque esta A SOLAS hablando con esta tonta, quien sabe que torturas horribles le de estar haciendo - Exagerada - No Ta-chan no exagero, quizás le esta lavando el cerebro con sus palabras - Súper exagerada - ¡QUE NO EXAGERO!  
\- Si exageras - A mi no me engañas Ta-chan, tu también quieres saber que le quería decir - N-no cla-claro q-que no - dijo sonrojada - ¿Eh~?¿Por que te sonrojas Ta-chan~? Ah~ ya entendí~, tú piensas que Kari se le confesará a Oni-chan y dijiste que nos vayamos porque no querías ver como te robaban tu príncipe ¿no~?  
\- Em...pu-pues...eso - ¿Eso~?

En ese momento sale Kari

\- Mi-mira, ya salió Kari - la señalo - ¡¿QUE?! - Ranmira fue corriendo donde estaba ella - oye tú ¿que hablaste con mi Oni-chan?  
\- No me odia~, Kirino-sempai no me odia~ - decía Kari, no escucho lo que dijo Ranmira, estaba demasiado feliz - ¿Es mi ilusión o está brillando? - dijo Takumi - Es tu ilusión, ¡OYE! - chasqueo delante de su cara - ¡REACCIONA!  
\- ¿Eh? Pez, no VERDE - dijo Kari saliendo de su mundo - Dime, ¿Que hablaste con Oni-chan?  
\- ¿Eh? Ah eres tú ¿que quiere?  
\- ¡Dime que hablaste con Oni-chan!  
\- ¿Por que deberá decirle?  
\- DIME DE UNA VEZ - No me da la gana - MALDITA MOCO- - Ranmira calma, Kari por favor dile - Lo diré solo porque ya me cansé de escuchar sus gritos - Ranmira estaba echando humo por la cabeza - le dije "oye sempai, tú hermana es una inútil jugando ¿no crees?" y el me dijo "Si, tienes razón, como capitán que soy la sacaré del equipo", de eso hablamos - JA, esa no te la crees ni tú, Oni-chan JAMAS diría eso - Esta bien no me crea, pero de eso hemos hablado, puede preguntárselo a Kirino-sempai si quiere, bye bye~

Fin del flash back

\- ESO ME DIJO, LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ KARIYA MISAKI - Oye Ranmira, si sigues hablando así se lo diré a mamá - no eres mi hermana de verdad, pero no dejare que sigas hablando asi - No Oni-chan no se lo digas - Hablando de eso, ¿no deberíamos irnos ya? - dijo Takumi - CIERTO, LA LIQUIDACIÓN, YA DEBEMOS IRNOS - Tranquila, son las 4:30 - Le mostré la pantalla de mi celular - tienes tiempo de sobra - UF, que alivio

Al llegar a casa, mamá recibió encantada a Takumi, dijo que no se esperaba que los vestidos Franceses atrajeran tanto, se puso muy contenta que hayamos llegado temprano, así que salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron de la casa...Estoy solo.  
Me tiré en mi cama mirando el techo, realmente no tenia nada que hacer, ya que mamá ahora tenia 2 muñecas para jugar a los vestidos yo me encontrar SÚPER ABURRIDO, no es que deseara ir, no claro que no, de verdad me alegra no haber ido pero por lo menos tenia algo en que gastar mi tiempo.  
¿Y si hago mi tarea? No ¿para que? Si esto es un sueño no sirve de nada hacerla..., ESPERA, ESTO ES UN SUEÑO, entre aquí desmayado por lo que estoy durmiendo entonces saldré de la misma manera, me puse boca abajo y me dormí .

.

.

.

.

.  
Abrí lo ojos y seguía viendo blanco, me encontraba tirado en medio de este lugar, mire a mi alrededor y seguía viendo lo mismo, blanco.

"¿Y? ¿Que dices? ¿Te gusto?"

La voz de la chica que me trajo aquí, para especificar su voz, diré que era como la de Ranmira solo que sonaba más dulce y tranquila, lo que ella no era. Otra vez estaba detrás mío sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas.

\- Ranmira - ¿Ranmira? ¿Así es como me vez? - levantó la cabeza para verme mejor - Pero tú eres idéntica a ella - Eso es lo que tus ojos ven, pero para saber quien soy, tu mente también debe estar seguro de quien crees que soy - Me-me mareaste diciendo eso - ¿Asi que me ves como tu pequeña hermanita? Interesante - Porque tú eres ella - Como te dije ayer, puedo ser tu conciencia, parte de tu imaginación o quizás tú peor pesadilla que tomo esta forma para que confíes en mí - La verdad me da igual lo que seas - subí mis brazos detrás de la cabeza y descanse mi nuca en mis palmas - ¿Eh? - es la primera vez que pone esa cara de sorprendida - Todo lo que sucedió es un sueño, junto contigo, por aquí entré y por aquí saldré, adiós yo mujer fue un gusto conocerte - empezó a caminar dándole la espalda - ¿A donde vas? - me detuve, al voltear a verla creí que estaría con cara de asustada o algo así, pero seguía sonriendo como siempre - No me hagas reír Ranmaru, tú llegaste aquí gracias a mí y soy la única que puede sacarte - Entonces sácame de este sueño - ¿Eh? ¿no te gusto el mundo donde te trataban como chico? Pero si era lo que querías - que sonrías tanto, es muy sospechoso - Si me gustó pero, era solo un sueño - ¿Sueño? ¿De verdad piensas que es un sueño? Bueno era de esperarse, solo llevas un día - ¿Un día? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Piensas dejarme encerrado en este sueño toda mi vida?!  
Se levanto - te veo mañana - sonrió - ¡¿COMO QUE TE VEO MAÑANA?!

No me respondió, solo la envolvió una niebla rosado pálido y se esfumó.

.

.

.

.

.

bam bam bam bam bam bam

\- ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS HACE ESE RUIDO?! - grite - Al fin te despiertas Oni-chan, ¿te dormiste con todo y uniforme? Eres un cerdo - me dijo Ranmira con una sartén en cada mano, espera ¡¿RANMIRA?! ¿Sigo aquí?

Eso es todo por hoy, ¿por que Takumi y Kari se pusieron rojas? ¿Que es o quien es la chica del lugar blanco? ¿Será Kirino buen capitán? ¿Por que la chica misteriosa no lo dejara salir y cuanto tiempo estará en ese sueño? No~lo~se, bye~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Olis olis olis~  
Lo se lo se, me he demorado demasiado en subir el cap, lo que pasa es que yo escribo en mi tablet por que me es mas fácil, pero el detalle es que soy muy buena persona y termine prestando mi tablet a un compañero, si, fue una estupidez (-_-) , se le cayó y hundió el botón por lo que no podía prenderla ni apagarla, desesperada le pedí a mi papá que la mandara a reparar pero hubo un mínimo detalle, no saque el documento, lo peor es que el cap ya estaba acabado, DE VERDAD SORRY, no era mi intención, pero todo tiene su lado positivo, mientras estaba en reparación se me ocurrieron muchas ideas, tengo com capítulos creados en mi cabeza solo tengo que escribirlos, así que (como dice el maestro Yoda) Paciencia  
Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5

Capítulo 3: No entiendo

Pov Kirino

bam bam bam bam bam bam

\- ¡¿QUIEN ESTA HACIENDO ESE RUIDO?! - grite sentándome en la cama  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir durmiendo? Son las 10 de la mañana, ¿EH? ¿te dormiste con todo y uniforme? Eres un cerdo - dijo Ranmira con su pijama, que era un short y un polo azul con huellas amarillas de gato y...¿una sartén con cada mano? Ah, así que ese era el ruido  
\- Eh, ¿sigo aquí?  
\- Claro que sigues aquí ¿Dónde mas estarías? Osea esta es tu habitación  
\- Ups, lo dije el voz alta  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Me-mejor olvida lo dije - no quiero meterme en problemas como ayer  
\- Que raro estas, bueno ¿te vas a levantar? Tengo hambre  
\- Entonces solo me levantaste para prepararte el desayuno - dije pasando mi mano por mi despeinado cabello  
\- Si  
\- Que desgraciada eres  
\- Oye - me señalo con una de las sartenes - no es que sea desgraciada, solo protejo la casa  
\- No tiene nada que ver  
\- Si tiene que ver, recuerdas lo que paso cuando intente hacerme una tostada

No, espera ¿Qué es esto?. Vino otra vez mas imágenes a mi mente, donde salía Ranmira poniendo un trozo de pan en la tostadora, empezó a darle unos golpes, parece que no funcionaba así que prendió la estufa, cogió una sartén y coloco encima el pan. Algunas personas tuestan así el pan pero para que no se queme debes estar viéndolo constantemente, después de eso empezó a ver algo en su celular por lo que se olvido del pan, empezó a salir humo de la sartén y se puso completamente roja, cuando ella se dio cuenta intento apagar el fuego, por lo que agarro el...¡¿aceite?! Parece que no se dio cuenta que cogió un liquido inflamable...ok, ella echo el aceite a la sartén, esta fue envuelta en un fuego gigante, Ranmira cayo al suelo, miro aterrada como el fuego consumía toda la estufa, se levanto y fue corriendo a...¿mi cuarto? Claro tiene que venir el hermano mayor para apagar el fuego. Al llegar a la cocina saque una olla, la llene con agua y lo eche a la estufa, listo problema solucionado, bien hecho Ranmira casi quemas la casa, ah ya entendí porque dijiste "solo protejo la casa".

\- A si, pero fue tu culpa por estar tan atenta - le dije sarcásticamente  
\- Es que en facebook subieron un vídeo de un gatito jugando con una canica, era muy lindo no pude evitar verlo  
\- Y era para que le echaras a la sartén un liquido para nada inflamable  
\- Es-esta asustada ok - me dijo inflando sus cachetes  
\- Bueno, me convenciste, te haré el desayuno para que eso no se repita  
\- YEY, quiero tocino con huevos revueltos, unos panqueques de 7 pisos con miel de maple, una ensalada de frutas tenga kiwi y uvas, un jugo de coco, un-  
\- Discúlpeme alteza pero no soy su chef personal - dije quitándome el saco de uniforme quedándome solo en la camisa blanca y el pantalón azul  
\- Ay vamos, el otro día vi una película donde los protagonistas comían eso en su desayuno y quiero probarlo, no seas malo - infló sus cachetes otra vez  
\- Te haré el desayuno con lo que encuentre ¿ok?  
\- Ah - suspiro triste - ok, te espero afuera - giro sobre sus talones para salir  
\- Espera  
\- ¿Si?  
\- No te prepare nada si no te cambias de ropa  
\- ¿Que? No te gusta el azul  
\- No es eso - ¿Qué tiene que ver?  
\- Entones no te gusta que ande en short y manga corta  
\- Tampoco - me da igual que vayas así porque eres mi hermana...según este sueño  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Ya amaneció, no puedes estar con pijama todo el día  
\- Pero Oni-chan, Mamá no esta y llegará tarde, no tenemos porque cambiarnos, podríamos estar en pijama todo el día - dijo alegre  
\- Um...si podríamos, pero no  
\- Oye  
\- No he cambiado de opinión  
\- Ay, ok, ya voy

A mi también me encantaría quedarme todo el día en pijama, pero no lo haré, tengo el presentimiento que saldré en cualquier momento, ¿y por que le dije a Ranmira que se cambia? Solo la quería chantajear. Pero no entiendo por que sigo aquí, creí que si evitaba que ella salga corriendo despertaría de este sueño, otra cosa es que no entiendo es esto, Ranmira dijo que eran las 10 y yo me fui a dormir como a las 4 ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? Voy a contar...¡18 horas! Cuando aparecí en el lugar blanco y hable con la chica, solo parecieron minutos ¿por que sucede esto?.

\- ¿Te apuras? - dijo Ranmira detrás de la puerta,  
\- Ya salgo, no te desesperes  
\- Pero te demoras mucho  
\- Acabas de salir de mi cuarto, no me he demorado nada - que desesperada es esta chica  
\- Rápido tenga hambre - grito  
\- Anda poniendo la mesa floja  
\- ¡¿Que dijiste?! - no se si es sorda o grito porque le dije floja  
\- Y también cámbiate  
\- No quiero - que pesada  
\- Anda o no preparo nada - me estas enojando  
\- Ya ok, pondré la mesa y me cambiaré señor mandón - ¿señor mandón? Es lo mejor que se te ocurre, hasta Kariya me pone mejores apodos

Este sueño me a creado una hermana muy pesada y desesperada ¿Cuánto tiempo mas tendré que soportarla? Mejor lo averiguo luego, tengo que cambiarme o esta seguirá jodiendo.  
Camine hasta mi armario y abrí las puertas, WOW, increíble, estas eran las condiciones que me ponía mi mamá cuando me compraba ropa, un pantalón de chico por 5 faldas, un polo de chico por 6 blusas, una casaca de chico por 4 vestidos blablabla. Por esa razón tenia muy poca ropa en mi armario, pero ahora lo que veo es mucha ropa de chico, lloraría de alegría, pero no lo haré, esto lamentablemente es parte de mi sueño, no llorare por algo que no es real, bueno, veamos ¿Qué me pongo?.  
Esto me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, esto no, me gusta, me gusta, en resumen, la gran mayoría de la ropa me gusta, pero elijo, um...esto y esto, listo.  
Termine eligiendo un polo negro manga larga y un jean, listo ya puedo salir de mi habitación...pero no de este sueño, ¿por que seguiré aquí, que tengo que hacer para volver a la realidad?.  
Al salir encontré a la mesa puesta y a Ranmira cambiada...ESPERA, su ropa era un polo manga cero negro, encima un polo verde suelto que mostraba los hombros, una falda marrón claro y unas raras zapatillas rojas que son mitad botas hasta la rodilla. Era la ropa que yo usaba en la realidad, pero versión chica ¿que mas cosas raras ha creado este sueño?.

\- Al fin sales, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo tuve que esperarte?  
\- Em - miro el reloj de mi muñeca - ¿5 minutos? No es nada  
\- Pues los 5 minutos mas largos de mi vida, rápido quiero comer  
\- Sabes, en 45 minutos serán las 11, si desayunamos ahora no tendremos hambre en el almuerzo  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- No haré nada  
\- Pe-pe-pero  
\- Si me hubieras despertado antes lo haría  
\- Yo también me quede dormida - cruzó sus brazos  
\- Lástima, no hay desayuno  
\- ¿Y como quieres que resista hasta el almuerzo?  
\- Come un pan con mantequilla y listo  
\- Bueno - se sentó en la silla - aquí lo espero  
\- ¿Enserio?¿Quieres que también te haga eso?  
\- Si, es para proteger la casa - dijo con una sonrisa  
\- Cortar un pan en dos y untarle mantequilla no quemara nada  
\- Es por si acaso jiji  
\- No te hagas las payasa, hazlo tú, yo iré a preparar el almuerzo  
\- Bu~ esta bien - se quejó inflando sus cachetes, de verdad se ve muy tierna pero jamás se lo diré, porque usara esa ternura como arma y hará lo mismo que Mamá  
\- Bien comencemos - dije entrando a la cocina

Me remangue las mangas para lavar unas papas mientras Ranmira untaba la mantequilla a su pan.

\- Oni-chan  
\- ¿Si?  
\- Keblamoadmotad - oh, ya te metiste el pan a la boca  
\- No hables con la boca llena - dije poniendo las papas en la tabla de picar  
\- Staben - tragó lo que tenia en la boca - ¿Qué vamos a almorzar?  
\- Comida  
\- Anda no sabia, creí que comeríamos platos o tierra, no sabia que comeríamos comida  
\- Si, te acabó de abrir los ojos - le seguí el chiste  
\- Pareces mamá diciendo eso  
\- Lo dije porque es muy obvio lo que esto preparando - dije pelando las papas  
\- ¿A si?  
\- Sí tengo cebollas - las señalo - zanahorias, papas en la tabla de picar, y acabo de poner el arroz en la rocera ¿que estoy haciendo?  
\- Anya, curry  
\- No me digas  
\- Si te digo jaja - se levanta - me voy a mi cuarto  
\- ¿A tu cuarto? - volteo a verla  
\- Si, es el lugar de la casa que me pertenece, también es donde duermo y-  
\- A eso no me refería  
\- ¿Entonces por que preguntas?  
\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
\- No respondas preguntas con pre-...  
\- Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
\- 15 daaaaaah  
\- Tengo la misma edad que tú y se lavar - me pongo a enumerar con los dedos - planchar, cocinar, limpiar, hasta hacer trenzas - si, hasta eso...en, creo que no debí decirlo  
\- Si, ya lo sabia ¿y?  
\- Y tú ¿Qué sabes hacer?  
\- Ah, so-sobre eso  
\- ¿Qué sabes hacer? - cruzo mis brazos esperando su respuesta  
\- Pues...em...se...em  
\- Ahí esta tu respuesta - la señale con el pelador de papas  
\- Pero no te he dicho nada  
\- Por eso  
\- No enten-  
\- No sabes hacer nada - lenta  
\- Ah...ya entendí  
\- Ven, vas a ayudarme a preparar el almuerzo  
\- ¿Eh? - mira a ambos lados, como fuera a cruzar la calle - ¿yo?  
\- No, al sofá detrás tuyo  
\- ¿Enserio? - voltea a verlo - señor sofá, lo están llamando  
\- No pues, somos los únicos en la casa ¿a quien mas crees que le estoy hablando?  
\- Ya ya, no te enojes - ¿eres o te haces?  
\- Ven, mientras mas rápido mejor  
\- ¿Se-seguro que quieres que te ayude?  
\- Si  
\- ¿Y si quemo la casa? - dijo preocupada  
\- Eso pasó por que estabas despistada, pero esa vez yo te voy a vigilar  
\- O-ok

Puede que suene raro, pero quizás el punto de este sueño se enseñar a Ranmira hacer algo por su vida, o sera que yo no tengo ni idea y estoy adivinando, no importa, la ayudaré en lo que sea, así tal vez encuentra el camino para salir de aquí. Ella estaba a punto de entrar pero la detuve.

\- Espera  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Átate el cabello  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Por que? Si tu no lo tienes atado  
\- Porque yo lo tengo corto - aunque aun no me acostumbro a tenerlo así - es para evitar que caigan pelos en la comida  
\- Bueno, esta bien - fue a su cuarto y regreso con dos coletas - ¿contento?  
\- Ahora si  
\- Bien, dime que hago - entro y se colocó mi costado  
\- Tú cortarás la cebolla, ya la pele así que no te preocupes - que raro, siento que he visto esto antes  
\- Ok, ¿Cómo la corto?  
\- Sabia que dirías eso - abro un cajón y le doy un cuchillo - sujétala con la mano izquierda y córtala con la derecha a la mitad  
\- Oh, ya veo, ¿así?  
\- Si, ahora corta  
\- YEY - la corto, y salió mejor de lo que esperaba, es decir, salió derecho y no chueco  
\- Ahora pon la mano izquierda en un puño y coloca la encima de una mitad  
\- Ok  
\- Espera  
\- ¿Que-que hice mal?  
\- Nada, solo iba a decirte que te pongas esto  
\- ¿Unos lentes de natación? ¿Para que?  
\- Para que no llores, el olor de la cebolla hace llorar - de verdad, ¿Dónde he vi esto antes?  
\- Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido, gracias - se los pone - Capitán, solicito permiso para sumergirme en el mar de cebolla radiactiva - dijo poniendo una pose militar  
\- Jaja permiso concedido sargento - le seguí el juego  
\- ¿Sargento? Soy mujer, no debería ser "sargenta"  
\- Sargento no tiene femenino - dije con una gota en la cabeza  
\- ¿A no? Bueno no importa, CEBOLLA - la señala gritando - No me ganaras  
\- Jajaja, ahora si coloca el puño sobre una mitad - sonreí  
\- ¿Así? - el puño estaba bien pero su codo estaba señalando hacia atrás  
\- No, el codo debe estar mirándome - acercó su codo hasta mi nariz  
\- ¿Así?  
\- Me-me refería a que de-debe estar a la izquierda - dije evitando reírme  
\- Anya, ¿Así?  
\- Si, ahora corta la cebolla en tajada largas, el cuchillo de estar delante de tus nudillos  
\- Ok, entiendo - dijo empezando a contar, lo esta haciendo bastante bien - pero ¿por que en un puño?  
\- Porque si extiendes los dedos tienes probabilidades de cortarte  
\- Ah, o-ok, en puño en puño, no lo olvidare - jaja se asusto, quien diría que cocinar con Ranmira seria tan divertido

Después de mucho tiempo terminamos justo a tiempo para el almuerzo, Ranmira se puso feliz porque era su primera vez cocinando y no quemó nada...YA LO RECUERDO, si he visto-no, "visto" no es la palabra, lo he vivido, todo lo que hizo y dijo Ranmira lo hice yo cuando mi mamá me enseño a cocinar, y todo lo que hice y dije lo hizo mi mamá. No entiendo ¿por que viví esto otra vez?.

\- Oni-chan  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¿Que tienes?  
\- Na-nada, ¿que-que decías? - por favor dime que me iba a decir algo, o empezara con lo de "tienes amnesia, debo llevarte al hospital, blablabla"  
\- Te decía que doy las gracias, ahora ya se cocinar - se soltó el cabello  
\- Solo sabes cocinar un plano pero es un buen paso - uf me salvé  
\- No malogres la situación - infló sus cachetes  
\- Perdón jeje  
\- ¿Ahora si puedo a mi cuarto a ver shojos? - así que era para eso  
\- Si, ahora si  
\- YEY, y tú ¿Qué harás?  
\- Nada - no se que hacer  
\- Mentira, iras a jugar en el Play ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Ah? - ¡¿tenemos un Play?!  
\- Lo sabia, anda nomas - señalo a la sala con su mano - voy a ver shojos, no jugaré en el Wii, puedes ir - ¡¿también tenemos un Wii?!  
\- Chau, tengo que ver si Futaba se le confesara a Kou - ¿Quién se le confesara a quien? - bye bye~

Tenemos un Play y un Wii, no no no, me esta engañando, mamá jamás me compraría un Play porque dice que las chicas no deben jugar en "esas cosas", es imposible...no aguanto mas, la curiosidad me esta ganado, dedo-ir-a-ver, no, es mentira, no puedes caer en eso Ranmaru, no caigas no caigas no caigas...perdí ante la curiosidad, ya me encontraba caminando hacia la sala, ¿nunca aprendes verdad?. La televisión se encuentra encima de una cómoda que tiene dos puertas cuadrados, uno a cada lado, al abrirlo, una madera puesta de forma horizontal la divide en dos espacios iguales, siempre estuvo lleno de libros de cocina de mi mamá o de objetos de negocio de mi papá pero al abrirlo, en la parte de arriba había una consola negra mitad reluciente-mitad opaca y al costado otra completamente blanca, era verdad, tengo un PlayStation 4 y un Wii, en la parte de abajo estaban todos los juegos, que llenaba todo el lugar ¿Por qué eso es un sueño? (T-T) con mas razón debo prenderlo y jugar ahora ya que cuando despierte no podre jugar en el.

\- A ver a ver, ¿Kill Zone? Um...no, ¿Battlefield 4?...luego, ¿Just Dance 2014? De uno no es divertido, ¿Just Dance 2015? ¿También tenemos este?, ¿Just Dance 2016? ¿Cuantos Just Dance tenemos?, ¿Battlefront?...puede ser, ¿Uncharted?...también puede ser, ¿Fifa 16? ¡¿Fifa 16?! Decidido

Al entrar al juego

\- Juego nuevo blablabla, crear usuario blablabla, elige un equipo blablabla, ¿desea que le expliquemos los controles? No

Aunque no tenga Play no significa que no sepa jugar, Shindou tiene Play 2,3,4 ahí aprendí a jugar. Yo casi siempre le gano, él una que otra vez, lo malo de jugar con Shindou es que es mal perdedor, se pone picón y ya no es divertido seguir jugando.

\- Muy bien, vamos a jugar Online con el Real Madrid, he jugado este juego desde que tengo memoria, no sera difícil

Llegué hasta la final, solo tengo que ganar este partido y habré ganado el título.

\- Muy bien, ultimo partido ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

En la pantalla me salió Real Madrid contra Real Madrid, vale, es el tercer caso. Al comenzar el partido vi sobre la cabeza de uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario el nombre del usuario, era Takuto999. Al inicio pensé "¡¿Takuto999?! ¿Shindou eres tú?" Luego recordé que él no existe en este sue-...¡¿GOL?! Por estar metido en mis pensamientos me olvide del partido, no importa no importa, es solo un gol, todo saldrá bien...vaya, soné como Tenma

Minutos mas tarde

El partido esta muy complicado, falta poco tiempo para que termine el tiempo extra y seguimos 1-1, no había tenido un partido así hace mucho, al fin no me resultaba tan fácil...un momento, esas jugadas, esa técnica, solo Shindou juega así...pero el no esta aquí, la que esta en su lugar es Takumi, quizás es coinciden-...NO, perdí, 2-1, bueno al menos me divertí, fue un buen partido.

Bip Bip

¿Un mensaje? Saqué mi celular de bolsillo para revisarlo, era de Takumi, decía "Ganarte fue muy fácil", ¿ganarme? No entiendo...un momento ¡¿Ganarme? Entonces lo que pensaba era cierto, Takuto999 era Takumi.

Ring Ring

Ahora ella me esta llamando, lo estará haciendo para recalcarme que perdí ante ella ¿o que?.

\- "Creí que seria mas difícil que la ultima vez, pero resulto ser mas fácil, ¿Qué pasó?¿el golpe en tu cabeza también afecto en eso?"  
\- No, no tuvo nada que ver  
\- "¿Entonces que pasó?" - me distraje pensando si eras tú con quien realmente estaba jugando, eso pasó pero no te lo diré por que no quiero que también empieces con lo de tengo amnesia - "La última vez que jugamos si fue un partido difícil pero este no, este victoria no se siente como una victoria"  
\- ¿Me estas diciendo que quieres jugar de nuevo?  
\- "Iba a decir que podíamos jugar mañana pero si quieres ahora no tengo problema"  
\- Te estaba preguntando no te estaba respondiendo  
\- "Oh, ¿entones mañana?"  
\- Pensándolo bien, quiero revancha, no lo tendrás tan fácil esta vez - dije desafiante  
\- "Oh~, alguien esta confiado~, lamento decírtelo pero perderás de todas maneras~" - dijo cantando  
\- Eso lo veremos  
\- "Jijijiji no lo creo"  
\- Voy a colgar, ni modo que hable por teléfono mientras juego  
\- "Ay que mal, yo quería escucharte sufrir mientras juegas"  
\- Se nota que me quieres - bromeé  
\- "¡¿E-EH, POR-POR QUE DICES ESO?! - ¿por que gritas? Fue tan fuerte que separe mi celular de mi oreja  
\- ¿No entendiste mi sarcasmo?  
\- "Oh, sarcasmo, era eso" - lo dijo muy triste  
\- Si, era eso ¿por que?  
\- "Por-por nada, ya no importa" - dijo muy animada  
\- Bueno - que extraño, Ranmira te esta contagiando su bipolaridad - ahora si voy a colgar  
\- "No espera, hablemos por skype mientras jugamos, así podre ver tu cara de sufrimiento jijiji"  
\- Oh, Buena idea, pero el que tendrá cara de sufrimiento serás tú  
\- "Eso lo veremos jiji hasta luego"  
\- Hasta luego - cuelgo

Quien diría que Takumi juega fútbol tanto en videojuegos como en deporte, no es que no pueda, las chicas pueden jugar lo que quieran pero ella me sorprende...bueno, la verdad no debería ya que es Shindou versión chica, pero es la primera vez que veo una chica así. Saque mi laptop de mi habitación y la lleve a la sala, la coloque sobre mis muslos y la prendí

Llamado a Takumi

\- ¿Tamuki, estas ahí?  
\- "Si, aquí estoy" - la ropa que tenia puesta era una blusa blanca manga corta, un shorts gris y zapatillas negras, en resumen la misma ropa que Shindou solo que versión chica  
\- ¿No estas un poco lejos? - se veía todo el sillón puff y un plato al costado lleno de galletas  
\- "No puedo tener la computadora mas cerca, ya que es incómodo y no me dejara ver"  
\- ¿Entonces como quieres que mire tu cara de sufrimiento?  
\- "Puedes verla desde ahí"  
\- No se te ve bien  
\- "Por eso jijiji"  
\- Ese era tu plan ¿no? - coloque la laptop a mi costado  
\- "Uy, me descubrieron" - dijo con sarcasmo - "ya, empecemos"  
\- Este bien, ¿estas lista para tu derrota?  
\- "El derrotado serás tú jajaja"

Segundo tiempo extra y seguimos 0-0, dios este partido si esta complicado.

-"TÚ ERES EL QUE VA A PERDER" - grito Takumi que se había parado y acercado mucho al televisor, ahora si la veo bien, y si tiene cara de sufrimiento  
\- TE EQUIVOCAS, PERDERÁS TÚ - grite también muy cerca al televisor - Oh, deberías estar mas atenta - ya estaba cerca a la portería  
\- NO, ALEJATE  
Tire - GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, EN EL ULTIMO MINUTO - me acerque a la laptop - ¿Quién tiene cara de sufrimiento ahora? - Takumi se encontraba seria, su mirada decía "jodete jodete jodete" ay no, no me digas que también eres picona  
\- "Feo tu gol" - y corto la llamada, si, también es una picona  
\- Oye - le escribí por Whatsapp - fue solo un partido de Fifa, no te lo tomes mal  
\- "Ok" respondió, ¡¿Ok?! no se mucho de chicas pero si se que cuando responde "Ok" es que esta enoja  
\- Vamos, no es para tanto  
\- "Ok" - no esta enojada, esta muy enojada  
\- No es para que te enojes  
\- "No estoy enojada" - mando una carita sonriente - "De verdad no lo estoy" - mando muchas caritas sonrientes, si, si lo esta - "chau" - pero aun esta conectada  
\- Es solo un juego Takumi - visto - ¿Enserio? - visto - Si estas enojada  
\- "NO LO ESTOY" - carita feliz  
\- Fue solo un juego - visto, wow, siento que está peor que el Shindou de la realidad  
\- Si esta enojada, ella es muuuuuuuuy mala perdedora - dijo Ranmira desde la cocina, espera ¿Ranmira?  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?  
\- Hace 5 minutos, vine por una gomitas pero ya no tenemos - cruzo sus brazos avanzando has donde estaba  
\- Oh, ya veo - volví a mirar al televisor para seguir jugando  
\- ¡Oye!  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- ¿No piensas hacer nada para subirle el animo?  
\- ¿Subirle el animo, por que debería?  
\- Tu sabes que Ta-cha es mala perdedora, si no arreglas las cosas con ella seguirá enojada contigo - ¿enserio, así de picona es? El Shindou de la realidad se le pasa en 10 minutos, si, lo se, es mucho tiempo, pero se le pasa, no se queda enojado hasta quien sabe cuando - ¿y no quieres eso cierto?  
\- Bueno, la verdad no, pero ahora que lo pienso de seguro se le pasará - Ranmira exagera mucho las cosas, no creo que sea así  
\- Oni-chan hablo enserio, ¿recuerdas como se puso cuando le gané en Uno?

Otra vez vinieron imágenes a mi mente, donde salían Ranmira y Takumi jugando Uno, Ranmira solo tenia una carta de color rojo donde salía un 2, pero estaban en color azul, tendría que esperar hasta que cambien a rojo o que salga otro 2...hable muy rápido, Takumi saco un 2 azul y Ranmira gano, ella puso la misma vara de antes, lanzo las cartas al suelo y se fue de la casa, ahora están en la escuela pero por mas que Ranmira le hable Takumi, ella la ignora, Ranmira tuvo que darle su almuerzo para que recién la perdone, wow, si que es mala perdedora.

\- Ah, cierto  
\- Lo ves, debes arreglar las cosas con ella o te ignorará - ok sueño, no era necesario que exageraras la piconeria de Shindou así, ya tenia suficiente con el original  
Suspiro - Parece que no tengo otra opción - miro a Ranmira - ¿de debo hacer para que Takumi deje de estar molesta? - como aquí es una chica quizás sea mas difícil alegrarla, tenia que preguntárselo  
\- Bueno, déjame pensar, um...- miró al techo y llevo su dedo índice a su mentón -...

\- Um...

\- Um...  
\- Cuando quieras  
\- Um...

\- Um...  
\- Para hoy  
\- No me apures - ¿enserio?- um...YA SE, simplemente hazla feliz  
\- Hacerla feliz ¿es todo? - ¿te demoras tanto para decir eso?  
\- Si  
\- Tsk, será muy difícil  
\- No, al contrario es súper fácil  
\- Para ti, ella es tu mejor amiga  
\- Tu también lo eres, bueno mas bien mejor amigo, y de infancia, tienes mucha ventaja - me sonrió  
\- Como si hacer feliz a una chica enojada fuera tan fácil - rodee los ojos  
\- Yo se que podrás, bueno, ya que no encontré gomitas me retiro - se fue corriendo  
\- ¡Oye, dame una opción! - se paro en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto  
\- Yo te pedí eso ayer y dijiste "tu problema", te diré los mismo, tu-pro-ble-ma~, bye~ - dijo sonriendo y entro a su cuarto, que lindo es tener una hermana que apoye, noten el sarcasmo

Pensemos ¿Qué hago para que Takumi ya no este enojada? Bueno, a Shindou le gusta el tofu, los gatos, el fútbol, la música clásica, tocar piano ¿alguna de estas cosas puede ayudar?. Se preguntaran porque acepte animarla ¿verdad?, simple, si el punto de este sueño no es ayudar a Ranmira entonces aceptare todos los retos que se me presenten, así tal ves logre averiguar cual de todas me sacara de aquí, lo se, eso seria adivinar, pero no puedo quedarme dormido para siempre.

\- De acuerdo de acuerdo, te daré una opción, solo porque soy buena persona - dijo Ranmira desde la puerta de su cuarto  
\- Ok, te escucho  
\- Hoy se estrena "Nada es lo que parece 2" - camino hasta la sala  
\- ¡Cierto! - lleve mi mano a mi frente - lo había olvidado - En la realidad Shindou y yo estábamos contando los días para el estreno, si, nos gusto mucho la película  
\- ¿Seguro que no tienes amnesia? Ta-cha y tú estaban contando los días - ¿Aquí también?  
\- No, no tengo y no cambies de tema  
\- Ok ok, continuo, lleva a Ta-chan y veras que pasa de esto - señala su cara seria - a esto - sonrió  
\- No es mala idea  
\- Soy una genio ¿no crees?  
\- ¿Que, enserio?  
\- Claro - con su mano llevo su cabello hacia atrás en señal de vanidad  
\- ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?  
\- Me lo dice todo el mundo  
\- ¿Todo el mundo? - me reí - no quisiste decir, nadie me lo dice  
\- CA-CALLETE - jamás me cansare de hacer esto XD - ¡¿para eso me pides ayuda?! - me saco la lengua  
\- Ya ya, no te enojes - dije parando de reír  
\- Me debes una - me señala con el dedo - no te olvides  
\- De acuerdo, no lo haré  
\- Pero cuando salgan del cine JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES le digas que solo fue para animarla  
\- ¿Por que?  
\- Se nota que no sabes de chicas Oni-chan, yo lo se todo porque he leído mucho de ese material  
\- ¿Mangas Shojos?, eso no ayuda ya que son historias ficticias  
\- Shh calla, los Shojos enseñan  
\- Ok, me callo  
\- Bien, continuo, no se lo digas porque obviamente le dolerá  
\- ¿Por que?  
\- Te lo digo cuando regreses, PERO IGUAL - me señalo - NO LO HAGAS  
\- Ya entendí  
\- Listo, mi trabajo aquí terminó, me retiro bye~ - se fue a su cuarto

Muy bien, vamos a averiguar el horario de la película. Cogí mi celular y entre a la página del cine, el estreno era a las 7 de la noche, ¿Qué hora es?...3:30 de la tarde, mientras me baño, cambio, camino hasta la casa de Takumi, llegamos al cine y compramos las entradas serian las 5:30, tendríamos hora y media de anticipación, perfecto, ya que es el estreno habrá una cola muy larga. Bien, ahora llamemos a Takumi...cierto, esta enojada conmigo, voy llamando 7 veces y no contesta, vamos, la octava es la vencida, bueno la verdad es la tercera pero no importa.

\- "¿Que quieres?" - por fin respondes  
\- Solo fue un partido Takumi  
\- "Voy a colgar" - dijo en tono serio  
\- Nononoespera - ups, lo dije muy rápido, espero que haya entendido  
\- "¿Que?" - uff  
\- Hoy se estrena "Nada es lo que parece 2"  
\- "Ah, ok" - se nota lo emocionada que estas  
\- ¿Quieres ir? Se estrena a las 7  
\- "¡¿Q-Q-QUE?!" - separe el celular de mi oreja, si sigue gritando me volveré sordo - "re-repite eso" - dijo nerviosa  
\- Se estrena a las 7 - ¿pensaste que seria mas tarde o que?  
\- "N-no lo an-anterior" - ¿por que estas nerviosa ahora?  
\- ¿Quieres ir?  
\- "¡S-SI, SI QUIERO!" - me quedaré sordo, no cabe duda  
\- No-no era para que gritaras  
\- "Per-perdón, e-es que..."  
\- ¿Es que que?  
\- M-me-me...me tomo por sorpresa, SI SI ESO ESO"  
\- Pero te dije que era hoy  
\- "No, no hablo de la hora" - lo dijo muy bajo pero igual se escuchó  
\- ¿Entones que fue?  
\- "Ol-ol-olvidalo"  
\- Bueno - que raro - paso por ahí a las 4:15 ¿de acuerdo?  
\- "S-si"  
\- Bien, adiós - estaba por colgar  
\- "Espera"  
\- ¿Si?  
\- "Iremos a verla ¿no?"  
\- Cla-claro que iremos a verla - ¿para que otra cosa iríamos al cine? Para ver la película, obvio ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?  
\- "Ok, entendido" - ¿que? Antes estaba súper nerviosa y ahora se a puesto triste...Takumi, te estas juntando demasiado con Ranmira  
\- Tú sabes que llego a la hora que digo  
\- "Tranquilo, estaré lista cuando lleguen" - ¿lleguen? Eso dijo ¿no?, o dijo "llegues" pero yo escuche mal  
\- Ok, adiós  
\- "Adiós" - colgué  
\- FELICIDADES ONI-CHAN - dijo Ranmira echando algo sobre mi cabeza, espera ¿Cuándo vino? - POR TU PRIMERA CITA~~  
\- ¿Cita? No es una cita  
\- A mi no me engañas, si lo es jijiji  
\- 1. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Y 2. ¿Qué me estas echando?  
\- 1. Estuve aquí todo el tiempo y si escuche todo, 2. Papel picado, lo acabo de hacer ya que no tenemos confeti  
\- No era necesario ¿sabias?  
\- Valora mi esfuerzo - infló sus cachetes  
\- Ok ok  
\- Muy bien - me tomo de la mano y me jalo para levantarme, se puso detrás mío colocando sus manos en mi espalda - anda a prepararte - dijo llevándome a mi cuarto con una gran sonrisa  
\- Oye - me volteé - puedo ir solo  
\- Perdón es la emoción - llevo sus manos a sus mejillas - tendrás tu primera cita KYAAAA~  
\- Ya te dije que no es una cita  
\- Si si, lo que digas, anda anda

Después de bañarme fui al armario para escoger mi ropa, termine eligiendo una casaca con capucha azul oscuro de bordes rojos, un polo blanco y otro jean, que se veía exactamente igual al anterior.

\- Con esto esta bien - dije subiendo el cierra de la casaca  
\- Aaaaaaalto - dijo Ranmira abriendo la puerta con fuerza golpeándola contra la pared  
\- ¿No sabes tocar?  
\- Perdón, pero vengo en una importante misión  
\- ¿Cual?  
\- Vengo a ver que elegiste para la cita  
\- ¿Enserio? - que fastidiosa  
\- Sip - se acerco - Um...- coloco su mano derecha en su cadera y la otra la llevo a su mentón - lo que escogiste esta bien pero haré uno que otro toque  
\- ¿Eh?

Me puso la capucha y abrió la casaca

\- Um...aun le falta algo - se fue a mi escritorio - PERFECTO - dijo sujetando mis audífonos, o cascos como dicen otros - menos mal que son blancos, así combina con tu polo - regresó  
\- ¿Y es importante que combine eso?  
\- Por supuesto  
\- ¿Desde cuando?  
\- Desde siempre - me quito la capucha y coloco los audífonos en mi cuello - ve escuchando música pero obviamente cuando quieras hablar con Ta-chan los dejas en tu cuello como un collar  
\- Esta bien - los conecte a mi celular  
\- ¿Collar?...- golpe con un puño la palma de su mano - ¡Claro, eso también!  
\- ¿Perdón? - de nuevo fue a mi escritorio y empezó a buscar algo en los cajones  
\- Aquí esta  
\- ¿Qué cosa? - se acerco  
\- Esto - mostró una cadena que parecía militar, es decir completamente plateada con una placa rectangular, estaba por preguntar de donde salió pero apareció otra imagen donde salía mi tía entregándomelo como regalo de cumpleaños - el plateado que muy bien con el blanco, póntelo  
\- ¿Es necesario?  
\- ¡Si!  
\- Esta bien, no grites  
\- Tks, aun siento que te falta algo, ¿pero que es?, um...  
\- Yo creo que nada ma-  
\- UNA MUÑEQUERA  
\- ¿Una muñequera?  
\- SI, UNA MUÑEQURA - volvió a ir a mi escritorio ¿Cuántas cosas tengo ahí?  
\- Aquí esta, y es perfecta - dijo sujetando una muñequera que tenia 3 rayas horizontales, la del medio era roja y las otras de los extremos eran negras - pontela en la mano derecha  
\- ¿Ya terminaste?  
\- Um...Sip - levanto el pulgar  
\- ¿Ahora me puedo ir? - metí las manos en los bolsillos de la casaca  
\- Wow - llevo su mano izquierda a su mentón - te ves guapo  
\- Ca-cállate - me sonrojo un poco, así que me tape la cara con el brazo  
\- WAAAAAAA QUE LINDO, si no fueras mi hermano, te daría  
\- "Te daría" - baje el brazo - ¿Qué significa eso?  
\- Ups, lo dije en voz alta, na-na-NADA QUE DEBAS SABER - dijo sonrojada, por varios minutos Ranmira me rogó que olvidara lo que dijo ya que le avergonzaba, pero ¿por que, que significaba?.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la casa de Shi-digo Takumi, aun me resulta un poco raro. Me detuve delante de la puerta hecha de rejas y toque el botón del intercomunicador.

\- "Residencia de los Shindou, buenas tardes"  
\- Buenas tardes Alfred  
\- "Oh, señorito Kirino, que gusto verlo, adelante, la señorita Takumi lo espera"  
\- Gracias - se abrió la puerta

Muy bien ya entré, ahora solo tengo que caminar hasta la entrada de la casa (TvT). Al llegar

Toc toc toc

\- Bienvenido señorito Kirino - dijo Alfred, menos mal que él no a cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo señor buena gente - la señorita bajara en un minu-  
\- Estoy aquí - dijo Takumi bajando las escaleras  
\- Wow, que rápido bajó señorita ¿Cuál será la razón? - ¿a que se debe esa cara Alfred? Solo pones esa cara cuando me ayudas a juntar a Shindou y Akane  
\- Sim-sim-simplemente no que-quería dejar esperando a Ranmaru - esta nerviosa y roja otra vez, a no, es la luz del sol que entra por la ventana  
\- Lo que usted diga señorita - sonrió - me retiro

Como el dijo, se fue de la sala pero nos quedo mirando con la misma cara, para Alfred me estas asustando.

\- Tonto Alfred - dijo con las mejillas rosadas  
\- Déjalo, sabes que siempre bromea  
\- S-si, eso haré

Takumi tenia el cabello atado en una cola que caía en su hombro derecho, estaba vestida con una polera rosada llena de pequeños gatitos rojos hasta la mitad de los muslos, leggins negras y botas marrones, no mentiré, se veía muy linda.

\- Bueno, ya deberíamos irnos, o la cola crecerá - dije acercándome a la puerta  
\- Cierto, hay cola ya que es el estreno - me siguió - dile a Ranmira que se apure  
\- ¿Ranmira? - voltee a verla - ¿Qué se apure? Pero si ella no viene - Takumi se quedo en silencio  
\- ¿No...viene?  
\- No ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?  
\- Pe-pero di-dijiste "iremos a verla" - así que era eso  
\- Me refería a los 2, nunca dije que Ranmira vendría - se quedo en silencio otra vez  
\- Da-da-DAME 5 MINUTOS - subió las escaleras súper rápido

¿Dijo 5 minutos no?...Ay no, cuando mi mamá me tomaba las fotos yo no paraba de decirle que se apure y ella me respondía "5 minutos mas Ran-chan" osea 2 horas, ¿entonces ella se demorara 2 horas en cambiarse?...ya perdimos la película (-_-).

Pov Takumi

Subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, fui corriendo y cerré la puerta, no puedo creerlo Ranmaru de verdad me invito al cine ¡no puede ser no puede ser! Creí que iríamos con Ranmira ya que siempre vamos los 3 juntos, pero esta vez solo somos nosotros 2, debo cambiarme ¡debo cambiarme! Si saldré al cine con él debo verme mejor.

Pov Kirino

Bip bip

Mensaje de Ranmira

\- "¿Como van?" carita feliz  
\- Aun no salimos, Takumi subió a su cuarto y dijo "dame 5 minutos"  
\- "¿Y?"  
\- Como que "y", los 5 minutos de una chica equivalen a 2 horas  
\- "Tu traaaaaaaaanqui Oni-chan, Ta-chan es mágica, porque se arregla mas rápido de lo que crees, hablo enserio" carita guiñando un ojo  
\- Si cla-  
\- Ya estoy lista

Ranmira dije la verdad, bajo en menos de 5 minutos totalmente cambiada. Tenia el cabello suelto, un polo blanco con letras doradas que decía "Music is love", un chaleco de cuero, un jean azul claro y un collar de una nota musical.

\- Bueno, ya deberíamos irnos, o la cola crecerá - dijo bajando las escaleras  
\- O-oye e-eso dijo yo - ¿"dijo yo"?¿como se te ocurre decir eso?  
\- ¿A si? Pues decidir yo repetirlo jajaja - bueno, al menos no quede en ridículo - ¿eh?¿Ranmaru estas bien? Estas rojo

Con una chica tan linda delante mío, como no me voy a sonrojar...ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA, ¡Ranmaru reacciona! Ella es en realidad tu mejor amigo ¿oíste? Me-jor-a-mi-GO, AMIGO, EN LA REALIDAD ES CHICO ¡NO TE PUEDES SONROJAR!, cálmate calmante, respira respira.

\- E-e-es la luz del sol que cae por la ventana - que suerte que esta atardeciendo  
\- Oh, ya veo...¡espera, ¿a que hora es la peli?!  
\- Tran-tranquila e-es a las 7 - ¡¿POR QUE SIGUES TARTAMUDEANDO?!  
\- Deberías ponerte la capucha o te quemarás jaja  
\- N-no no es necesario, va-vámonos ya - para ya, te ves estúpido

Uff, mi tartamudeo se detuvo cuando salimos de su casa, por todo el camino al cine pudimos hablar normal.

\- Jajaja se nota que amas tu juguete nuevo  
\- ¿Juguete? - ¿no estamos muy grandes para eso?  
\- Me refiero a tu Play  
\- Aaaaah, si, si lo estoy - el mejor juguete del mundo (TuT)  
\- ¿Y a quien se lo debes agradecer?

Yo creí que lo compraron mis padres, pero cuando Takumi termino de hablar vinieron mas imágenes donde salían Ranmira y yo en el cumpleaños numero 14, Takumi nos dio una caja gigante a cada uno, el Wii era de Ranmira y el Play era mío, ¡¿Por que esto es un sueño?! (TnT).

\- A mis padres - bromeé  
\- ¿Que?  
\- Mentira XD  
\- No hagas eso, eres malo

Al llegar al cine le dije a Takumi que vaya a la cola mientras yo compraba las entradas, después fui donde ella.

\- Ranmaru  
\- ¿Si?  
\- ¿Tienes hambre?  
\- Si, un poco  
\- ¿Vamos a comprar palomitas?  
\- Solo puede ir uno o perderemos la fila  
\- Oh, cierto  
\- Yo voy / Yo iré - ¿lo dijimos a la vez? - No, yo voy / No, iré yo - ¿de nuevo? - Esto es raro / Esto es raro  
\- No no Ranmaru yo voy - estaba por hablar pero ella continuó - tú ya compraste las entradas así que me toca ir ahora  
\- De acuerdo - saque mi billetera - creo que costari-  
\- No no, yo pago  
\- ¡¿Eh?!  
\- Pagaste las entradas de los 2, es mi turno  
\- Va-vale - salió de la fila

Es una lastima que seas parte de un sueño Takumi, eres linda, juegas fútbol en deporte y en videojuegos, millonaria, regalas consolas por cumpleaños, no te demoras en arreglarte y pagas la comida del cine, eres la novia que muchos desearían tener.

Al terminar la película

\- No se vale, no era necesario que Daniel se cortara el pelo - se quejó - el peinado anterior le quedaba mejor, y también se veía mejor - junto sus manos y las junto a su mejilla izquierda - muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho mejor 3 - típico, fijarse en los actores  
\- No puedes decir otra cosa - dije aburrido  
\- ¿Celoso? - sonrió  
\- ¿Por que debería? Es que no mas hablado de otra cosa desde que salimos del cine  
\- Pero es la verdad, le quedaba mejor  
\- Lo se, lo haz dicho muchas veces - rodee los ojos  
\- Es que me impacto que aparezca con el cabello corto  
\- A mi no, si el quería no le podemos decir que no  
\- ¿Te imaginas despertar un día y tienes el cabello corto? - comencé a toser - ahí si te impactase ¿no? - no es eso ¿Cómo te explico que ya lo viví?  
\- Ca-ca-cambio de tema, la mejor escena fue cuando se robaron el chip y lo escondieron en la carta  
\- ¡Si! Fue lo máximo, la manera en que la pasaba y como volaba, concuerdo contigo  
\- Esos 4 nunca dejaran de impresionarme  
\- Lo mismo digo - chocamos las palmas de las manos

Cerca de la casa de Takumi

\- Oye Ranmaru  
\- ¿Si?  
\- Me divertí mucho, gracias  
\- De nada - le sonreí  
\- Jamás creí que - miró al suelo - iríamos los 2 al cine  
\- ¿Por que dices eso?  
\- Porque siempre vamos los 3, por eso pregunté "iremos", preguntaba si íbamos a ir los 3, y en realidad te referías a los 2, que tonta fui  
\- Tranquila Takumi, cualquiera se confunde, por parte también tuve la culpa por no especificarte - ya que entendí otra cosa (-_-U)  
\- Cierto, bueno, ahora eso no importa - tocó el intercomunicador - volví - se abrió la puerta - hasta luego Ranmaru - se despidió con la mano  
\- Hasta luego, Takumi  
\- No no no, espera  
Volteé - ¿Si?  
\- Perdóname por haberme enojado, fue solo un partido no entiendo porque actúe así  
\- Tranquila no hay problema  
\- Gracias, eso era lo que quería decirte, adiós  
\- Adiós

Al llegar a mi casa

\- He vuelto - escuche pasos de alguien corriendo, ya se quien es  
\- BIENVENIDO ONI-CHAN - dijo Ranmira - CUÉNTAMELO TODO  
\- No tengo mucho que contar, solo fuimos al cine  
\- Con todo y detalle pu...a cierto, iba a decirte porque no debías decirle "solo era para animarte"  
\- Ah, verdad  
\- Ya, te lo diré, es por esto, a todas las chicas nos gusta que los chicos den el primer porque así demuestran su interés  
\- Pero no me gusta Takumi - admito su es linda, pero ella es prácticamente Shindou, no puede gustarme  
\- Ya lo se, por eso no debías decirlo, le romperías el corazón  
\- Pero eso solo sucederá si yo le gustara - que se nota que no  
\- También lo se, por eso te dije que no lo dijeras, es mejor prevenir que arriesgarse  
\- Es lo mas inteligente que haz dicho  
\- ¡¿QUE?!  
\- JAJAJAJAJA XD, ¿mamá ya llegó?  
\- No todavía no, te dije que llegaría tarde  
\- Bueno, entonces me voy a dormir - dije avanzando a mi cuarto  
\- ¿Que? pero son las 9  
\- Tengo sueño  
\- ¿Y la cena?  
\- Ya comí bastante en el cine  
\- Últimamente esas muy dormilón ¿a que se debe?  
\- A nada, solo quiero dormirme  
\- Bueno, si tú lo dices

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Por favor, por favor, por favor, que las acciones que hice hoy sean el camino para irme.

.

.

.

.

.  
Abrí los ojos y vi lo mismo, blanco blanco y mas blanco

\- Concuerdo contigo, el robo del chip en la carta es la mejor escena de toda la peli - la chica estaba parada a dos metros mío sujetando con su brazo izquierdo un tazón de palomitas.  
\- ¿Que? - me paré - tú ni siquiera estuviste ahí, no puedes decir eso  
\- Tienes razón - metió su mano en el tazón - no estuve ahí, pero si se todo lo que hiciste hoy - llevo las palomitas a su boca  
\- ¿Q-que?  
\- Yo te traje aquí, es obvio que puedo saberlo  
\- Pe-pero...¿Como?  
\- Un mago nunca dice sus secretos jiji - volvió a meter la mano - ¿eh?¿ya se acabaron? Ay que mal - lanzo el tazón hacia arriba, una vez en el aire ella chasqueo los dedos y este...¡¿desapareció?!  
\- ¡¿Co-co-como hiciste eso?!  
\- Secreto secreto - dijo guiñando un ojo y poniendo su dedo índice encima de sus labios - tranquilo, no te lo haré a ti - sonrió - así que, pensabas que si le enseñabas a tu hermana a cocinar y animar a Takumi ¿podrías salir? Que curiosa teoría  
\- ¿Co-como sabes eso?  
\- Eso no importa en este momento, yo quiero saber ¿por que quieres regresar?  
\- Por que no puedo quedarme dormido toda la vida, los demás se preocuparan  
\- ¿Preocuparan? Ja - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - si estuvieran preocupados ya hubieras vuelto no crees?  
\- Quizás lo están intentado y tu ni enterada  
\- Wow, de verdad tienes muchas ganas de volver, pero no entiendo porque, ellos piensan ahora que eres una chica ¿recuerdas?  
\- Claro que lo recuerdo  
\- Y quieres volver ahí ¿Enserio?¿Por que?  
\- ¿Por que? Simple, porque quiero volver a la realidad  
\- ¿Realidad?  
\- Claro, porque esto es un sueño  
\- Y sigues con esa tontería - rodeo los ojos - ¿por que piensas eso?  
\- Porque aquí mamá no me comprar ropa de mujer, en la escuela no me confunden con mujer y tengo todo lo que siempre quise, es el mundo que siempre soñé - ella estaba por hablar pero la interrumpí - y aparte, me encuentro durmiendo en este momento  
\- Ya lo se, te fuiste a dormir después de volver del cine  
\- No, eso no, antes de venir a este lugar me desmalle al pie de la torre, por eso este mundo no es mas que un simple sueño - la chica suspiro  
\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - se llevo la mano a la frente - Nunca pensé que serias tan terco - volvió a suspirar - mejor me calmo - bajo su mano y me miro a los ojos sonriendo - mañana será otro día - al terminar de hablar dio un fuerte aplauso delante de mi cara

.

.

.

.

.  
\- Buenos días  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Son las 8, mamá ya se fue, quiero comida por fa~~ - dijo Ranmira, que mal, aun sigo aqu-...¿que es esto? Siento toda mi cama mojada - Sabia que lanzarte agua fría funcionaria - dijo mostrando la olla  
\- Por - ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!  
\- Porque intenté despertarte con las sartenes como ayer pero seguías como tronco, así que tuve que buscar otra opción, daaaaaaaaaaaah

Dios mio ¿Que es lo que tengo hacer para salir?

Espero que les haya gustado, no les sabría decir si el próximo cap lo sacaré rápido, 5to es muy difícil, ¿Ok? Dejen comentarios, quiero saber que piensan, ahora vamos con las preguntas  
¿Por que Kirino no puede salir, que trama la chica misteriosa, por que de año es tan raro? Lo sabrán mas adelante.  
Leísa fuera


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOM BABY, HE VUELTO PERRAS, lo sé lo sé lo sé, ha pasado muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, lo sé y lo siento, dije que 5to es difícil. Examen de admisión, trabajos, proyectos, tareas, tareas y tareas :P, por eso, aparte que me quede un poquito pegada a la pantalla por los animes en emisión y bueno jejejeje. Ame las temporadas de Danganronpa, omitiendo las muertes de-AY CASI SPOILEO cofcof, ame las temporadas, VIVA EL NAEGIRI CARAJ 3, ups me desvíe el tema ¿no? Jejeje sorry.**

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5 que quiero que se apure en sacar el nuevo Other Code, quiero ver a Hiroto Kiyama...que creo que ya no se llamará Hiroto ya que el Hiroto original está vivo ahora ¿no?**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Pov Kirino

\- Buenos días

\- ¿Eh?

\- Son las 8, mamá ya se fue, quiero comida por fa~~ - dijo Ranmira, que mal, aún sigo aqu-... ¿Qué es esto? Siento toda mi cama mojada - Sabia que lanzarte agua fría funcionaria - dijo mostrando la olla

\- ¡¿Por-POR QUE HICISTE ESO?! - me senté en la cama mientras gritaba

\- Porque intenté despertarte con las sartenes como ayer pero seguías como tronco, así que tuve que buscar otra opción, daaaaaaaaaaaaah

\- Existen otras maneras ¿sabías?

\- um...sí, pero siempre quise hacer eso - sonrió

\- Tsk, que fastidiosa - me volví a recostar en la cama

\- Oye, ¿y mi comida? Tengo hambre

\- Hazla tú - me tapé la cara con almohada

\- Quemaré la casa si lo hago, aparte me da flojera

\- Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque no pienso levantarme

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Quien se levanta a las 8 los domingos?

\- Ya sé que nadie pero es que cuando mamá salió al trabajo, el sonido de la puerta me despertó y me dio hambre

\- No es mi problema, tengo sueño, no fastidies - siempre fui de esas personas que se ponen de mal humor cuando las despiertan

\- ¿Ir al cine te dejo tan cansado? No, no puede ser eso, ¿qué hiciste anoche para que te de tanto sueño? - nada, solo fui a dormir, me encontré con la chica misteriosa y me dejo encerrado otro día mas, solo fue eso

\- No es de tu incumbencia

\- Ya sé que miras porno, ya no lo ocul-

\- ¡¿DE-DE-DE DONDE SACASTE ESA IDEA?! - por el asombro lance la almohada...ups

\- No era para que me tiraras la almohada - dijo quitándosela de la cara

\- Perdón, es que me sorprendió lo que dijiste - me rasque la nuca - ¿Por-por qué piensas que veo eso? - dije sonrojado

\- No pienso eso

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mi punto era sorprenderte mucho para quitarte el sueño jijiji - ERES UN FASTIDIO

\- Tsk, felicidades lograste quitarme el sueño ¿contenta?

\- Si, mucho - dijo sonriendo

\- Que pesa-

\- ~No tienes otra opción, no tienes otra opción~ - dijo dando suaves golpes en mi cabeza con la almohada - ~me harás el desayuno, me harás el desayuno, SIIIIII~

\- Ya basta - le quite la almohada

\- Es que es divertido jijiji

\- Sal de mi habitación de una vez

\- ¿Eh? No era para que te enojes

\- ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?

\- Si

\- Entonces sal para que pueda cambiarme e ir a prepararlo - aparte me estas enojando

\- Ok, pongo la mesa ¿no?

\- Si

\- Ok, me voy~

\- Te cambias de ropa también

\- ¿Eh? Otra vez, pero mamá no esta

\- Que te cambies

\- Pero-

\- Dije cam-bia-te

\- Ay, ok - me sacó la lengua y se fue

Todavía no puedo salir ¿por qué?, enseñarle cocinar a Ranmira y alegrar a Takumi no son el camino, entonces ¿cuál es?

\- ¡¿Te apuras?!

\- No han pasado ni 5 minutos desde que saliste ¿y ya me está apurando?

\- ¡Rápido, tengo hambre!

\- No haré nada si sigues diciendo "apúrate apúrate" - trate de imitar su voz

\- Para que sepas, así no es mi voz

\- Como sea, deja de apurarme o te quedas sin desayuno

\- NO, TODO MENOS ESO, ME CALLO MA CALLO

Es muy fastidiosa, no sé cuánto tiempo más tendré que soportarla. Ya que no tengo idea de cuál es el camino a la salida haré lo mismo que ayer, aceptar todos los retos, ya que no se me ocurre otra idea. Me quite la pijama y me puse un polo blanco con mangas verdes y un jean azul, al salir de mi habitación vi a Ranmira sentada en el comedor con los... ¿cachetes inflados?

\- ¿Por qué estas así?

\- Aguanto mis ganas de decir "apúrate" - dijo con los cachetes aun inflados

\- Ya salí, puedes dejar de hacer eso - dije entrando a la cocina

\- APÚRATE APÚRATE APÚRATE, TENGO HAMBRE APÚRATE

\- ¿Que te dije antes? - volteé

\- No no no, no te estoy apurando - negó con las manos - es que ya saliste, así que dije todo lo que quería decir antes

\- Oh, vale - que rara eres - ¿qué quieres comer? - entré a la cocina

\- Quiero-

\- Que no sea de ninguna serie que hayas visto

\- Ay bueno, um...panqueques

\- ¿Panqueques? Está bien, anda sacando los ingredientes - le dije sacando un batidor, un boll y un colador

\- ¡¿EH?! ¿También quieres que te ayude hoy? - dijo nerviosa

\- Si

\- Y-y-y-y si-si-si...- tartamudeó

\- No, no quemarás la casa

\- ¿Co-como sabes? Si me pides que los fría de seguro se me olvidarán de nuevo y se quemarán otra vez

\- Yo en ningún momento dije que tú los freiras - porque, como dijiste, te olvidarás - tú solo batirás la masa

\- Oh, bueno, entonces si

\- Bien, trae los ingredientes - coloqué los utensilios sobre la mesa

\- Ah... ¿los ingredientes?

\- Si

\- ... ¿ingredientes?

\- Si

-...los ingre-

\- Si - rodee los ojos, ¿no entiendes o qué?

-...jejje...es que...- se rascó la nuca

\- No sabes cuales son ¿verdad?

\- no, digo SI, es que...bueno...jeje...es que nunca me los aprendí porque siempre cocinas tú, así que pensé que no era necesario jiji

\- ¿Enserio? - suspiro - pues tendré que enseñarte eso también

\- No no, no es necesario

\- Si lo es

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque debes aprender a hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, no voy a estar detrás de ti toda la vida

\- Ay, está bien, dime qué cosas traigo - se levantó de la silla

\- Harina, huevos, leche y vainilla

\- Ok, espera ¿debo atarme el cabello?

\- Claro - ella suspiró

\- Esta bien, ahora vuelo

Una vez que Ranmira trajo los ingredientes empezamos a preparar la masa, ella de verdad no sabe nada sobre cocina, tuve que enseñarle como cernir la harina, como abrir un huevo y que tenga cuidado con la vainilla ya que solo debe echarse poco.

\- ¿Ya esta lista? Me duele la mano - se quejo

\- Todavía, no deben haber grumos en la masa, aplástalos por los costados

\- Ay ok - sollozo - mi manito

Después de unos minutos

\- ¿Ya está? - miré la mezcla

\- Si, ya esta lista

\- YEY, AL FIN

\- Ahora se una buena niña - le sonreí mientras me llevaba el boll - y limpia el desastre que hiciste - en la mesa había harina, yemas, leche y cascaras de huevo desparramadas, desperdició 5 huevos al intentar abrirlos, derramó la leche y echó demasiada harina al boll por lo que se desbordo

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué yo? - se señaló

\- Mamá siempre dice que limpiemos lo que ensuciamos - dije echando un poco de la masa en la sartén - y ese desastre lo hiciste tú

\- Bu~ - infló sus cachetes - está bien...UN MOMENTO - voltee a verla - no será que no quieres limpiar y estas dejando que lo hago yo

\- Yo lavaré la sartén y los platos

\- A ok, no hay problema - sonrió

Cuando estuvieron listos los panqueques, saqué el manjar de la nevera, "no le eches mucho porque luego lo vas a enrollar" eso fue lo que le dije, pero le entró por una oreja y salió lo la otra, todo el contenido estaba en su panqueque, después se empezó a quejar que estaba muy empalagoso, ¿por qué será? Oye no lo sé, noten el sarcasmo.

\- Oni-chan ¿ahora qué hacemos? - dijo balanceándose en la silla

\- "¿Qué hacemos?" - pregunté mientras lavaba la sartén

\- Es que son las 9:30 de la mañana, es domingo, falta mucho para el almuerzo, mamá volverá en la noche y papa está de viaje, tenemos toda la tarde libre ¿qué hacemos? Me aburro

\- Um... ¿nos dejaron tarea para mañana?

\- No que yo recuerde

\- Revisaré por si acaso, y si tenemos la haré

\- Vamos, no seas así, juguemos en el Wii un rato

\- No - sequé la sartén y la guarde

\- Bu~, que aburrido

\- ¿Por qué no juegas tú? - la miré

\- Jugar Mario sola no es divertido, es mejor de dos, aparte el Mundo 3 es muy difícil para mí solita - ¿el mundo 3 te es difícil, enserio?

\- Entonces juega otro juego

\- Um... ¿Pero cuál?

\- Un momento, ¿ya hiciste la tarea que te dejo el profesor de Álgebra? - se cayó de la silla

\- ¿La-la-la-ta-ta-tarea? - se levantó

\- Si, la de 50 ejercicios

-...pu-pu-pues

\- ¿Pues?

\- YA LA HICE

\- ¿ya la hiciste?

\- Si si si, ya la hice

\- ¿A si? ¿Entonces puedes mostrármela?

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si ahora

\- Es que...bueno...

\- No la has hecho ¿verdad? - cruce mis brazos

\- No, se me chipoteó

\- Es para mañana ¿no?

\- Si – dijo desanimada

\- Anda a hacerla

\- Ay que flojera, ok ya voy

Por suerte no dejaron tarea, en comparación a Ranmira yo si estoy libre, pero no se qué hacer …..un momento, ¿en Internet estará la respuesta de porqué no puedo salir?...tal vez, espero que si, aprovecharé este tiempo para investigarlo, quizás encuentre la respuesta. Prendí mi laptop y escribí en el buscador "Los sueños".

"Actividad mental producto del acto de dormir, que consiste en una mezcla de imágenes irreales y vivencias, basadas en las experiencias del sujeto."

¿Imágenes irreales mezcladas con experiencias? Ahora tendría un poco de sentido, para que este sueño haya sido creado se basó de mis recuerdos, y las imágenes irreales... ¿serian las versiones chicas de mis amigos?, si es así, eso respondería a mi pregunta de porque aparecieron como chicas, pero aun tengo más dudas ¿Porque aun no he despertado? ¿Porque no puedo salir? ¿Que significará todo esto? Ahora busqué "Significado de los sueños".

"Es evidente que el interés de la humanidad por los sueños estriba más en su interpretación y en su posible significado que en su explicación científica.

Es este sentido, las teorías que han alcanzado más predicamento son dos:

Según la primera, los sueños tienen carácter profético y nos avisan, en general, sobre peligros y acontecimientos del futuro.

Según la segunda, se relacionan con fenómenos premonitorios que acaban o están a punto de suceder."

¿Se relacionan con sucesos recientes?, Claro, antes que apareciera aquí sucedió el malentendido del sujetador, y eso lo acabo de vivir otra vez; y en tanto a sucesos a punto de suceder ¿se refiere a ir a ver la película? De seguro, pero... sobre lo de peligros y acontecimientos del futuro ¿Que están tratando de advertirme?

"Pero la gente más aceptan la teoría de Freud y Jung, según ellos los sueños nos informan sobre nuestros complejos inconscientes."

¿Eh?

"Esta teoría se basa en tres ideas:

La primera pretende que el contenido del sueño tiene un significado".

Eso ya lo suponía

"La segunda, que contiene siempre un deseo de realización".

¿Deseo de realización?

"La tercera, que este deseo es rechazado por la conciencia y por lo tanto debe disfrazarse simbólicamente para poder aparecer en el sueño."

¿Deseo rechazado? ¿Disfrazarse? ¿A qué se refiere?...un momento, antes de desmayarme, deseé un mundo donde me tratarán como chico, y después dije "no, ese lugar no existe" ¿Se referirá a ese deseo? ¿Y si las versiones chicas de mis amigos son parte del disfraz?...si fuera así sonaría aún más lógico.

En resumen, este sueño se ha creado porque lo deseé, después lo rechacé y se disfrazo mostrando versiones femeninas de mis amigos, pero aun no sé porque no puedo salir.

"No me hagas reír Ranmaru, yo te traje aquí y soy la única que puede sacarte"

¡Cierto!, me olvidé de la chica, solo me encuentro con ella cuando duermo, es decir que me encuentro con ella en un sueño dentro de un sueño, um...no le encuentro relación con nada de lo que he leído ¿Qué es exactamente ese lugar blanco? ¿Y quién es ella?...No ¿Que es ella?

\- ¡Oni-chan! - dijo Ranmira abriendo la puerta con tal fuerza que la chocó contra la pared, de verdad ¿no sabes tocar? - ¡Ya terminé! - dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Enserio? - volteé - muéstrame

\- ¡Si señor! - hizo una pose militar y se fue, ¿de verdad habrá acabado la tarea? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Mire la hora en la laptop... ¿10 minutos? Nadie hace 50 ejercicios en 10 minutos - ya llegue, mira mira - dijo mostrándome una hoja

\- ¿Es solo esa hoja? - apoye mi codo en la mesa y mi mejilla en la palma de mano - Son 50 ejercicios, no pueden caber todos en un hoja

\- Pero tenía espacio suficiente - ¿eh? Eso es imposible

\- ¿Puedes dármela un minuto?

\- Claro, ten - extendió su brazo para darme la hoja, la agarré

\- Con razón - dije desanimado

\- ¿Con razón que cosa? - bajé la hoja para que pueda verme

\- Solo porque diga "Hallar X" no significa que debas encerrar con lapicero rojo todas las que se encuentran en la hoja - le dije sin cambiar la posición en la que estaba

\- ¡¿EH?! ¿No debo hacer eso?

\- No - rodee los ojos

\- Pero el enunciado decía "Hallar X"

\- Se refería al valor, no donde se encuentra

\- ¿Eh? ¿Valor? - inclinó la cabeza a la izquierda - ¿eso no es sinónimo de coraje?

\- ¿Es enserio? No sabes ni eso - dije con una gota en la cabeza

\- En primer lugar ¿Cuando nos enseñaron eso? No lo recuerdo

\- La clase anterior ¿No estuviste prestando atención a la clase?

\- No - se rascó la nuca avergonzada - estaba pensando que decirle a la entrenadora para que me deje salir - bueno, en la realidad hice lo mismo

\- Ve a hacerlo bien – le entregué la hoja

\- Pero no entiendo nada, esta cosa está en chino - bueno, yo también pensé eso, suspire

\- No tienes remedio, tendré que ayudarte con esto también

\- ¡¿Enserio, me ayudarás?!

\- Si - estas mas perdida que Tenma en matemáticas

\- O-oni-chan - comenzó a sollozar - gracias - se lanzo a la silla para abrazarme - ¡de verdad muchas gracias!

\- Ran-ranmira...m-me aho-go m-me ahogo

\- Ay, perdón ejeje

5 minutos después, en la habitación de Ranmira

\- Esta mal - dije aburrido

\- ¡¿EH?! ¿Por qué? Si lo hice tal y como me dijiste

\- Te dije que usaras el binomio al cuadrado perfecto

\- ¿Osea? - suspire

\- "A" más "B" al cuadrado

\- Pero eso hice, ya reemplace los valores

\- La teoría dice que "A" más "B" al cuadrado, es igual a "A" al cuadrado mas 2AB mas "B" al cuadrado, y eso no lo has hecho

\- Anya, ok - escribió en la hoja - ¿ahora?

\- Si, ahora si está bien

\- BIEN, ahora ayúdame con el siguiente

\- Es igual que el anterior, puedes hacerlo sola - rodee solo ojos

\- No, no es igual, aquí dice "Hallar W" y tú me has enseñado a "Hallar X", ¿existe una teoría para hallar W?

\- Es lo mismo - lleve mi mano a mi frente

\- Ahora que lo pienso, los demás problemas están mal

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Porque el binomio al cuadrado perfecto enseña a hallar "A" o "B", deberíamos usar una teoría que nos enseñe a hallar "X" ¿no crees?

\- ¡DIOS MIO!, ¡¿QUE TE HICE?! ¡LLEVAME POR FAVOR! - le grité al techo

\- ¿O-oni-chan?

Fue en martirio total ayudarla con esa tarea, no sabía absolutamente nada, se equivocaba hasta en lo más absurdo ¿Cómo es que pasó de año? ¿Acaso copió las tareas, exámenes y sobornó a los profesor? Debió hacer eso porque otra explicación no le doy.

\- Y ese fue el ultimo - dijo estirando los brazos hacia arriba

\- Por fin se acabó, creí que moriría

\- Oni-chan no exageres, se que odias el Álgebra tanto como yo pero no es para que digas eso

\- ¿Eh? ¿Piensas que lo dije por eso?

\- Si

\- No, no lo dije por eso

\- ¿A no? ¿Entones por qué?

\- Nada

\- ¿Eh? Oye dime - por el bien de tus sentimientos, no

\- No

\- Bu~, vale - infló los cachetes - un momento ¿qué hora es?

\- Creo que las 12 o 12:30 ¿por qué?

\- Tengo-

\- Hambre ¿verdad?

\- WOW INCREÍBLE ¿Oni-chan puedes leer mentes?

\- No, fue solo intuición - me levante y fui a la puerta

\- Mentira, dices eso para ocultarlo - me señalo

\- No, no leo mentes, y si pudiera jamás leería la tuya

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque podrías pasarme tu estupidez - abrí la puerta y salí de su habitación

\- OYE, ESO ME DOLIÓ - dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

Quedaba un poco del almuerzo de ayer, lo calenté y eso almorzamos. Mientras comíamos Ranmira comenzó a hablar pero no le estaba prestando atención, estaba pensando ¿qué es lo que este sueño está tratando de advertirme? Y por supuesto ¿Quien es o que es la chica? Pero no importaba cuantas vueltas le dé al tema, nunca llegaba a una respuesta concreta.

\- ¿Aceptas Oni-chan?

\- ¿Eh? - salí de mis pensamientos

\- ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas o no aceptas? - preguntó ella sonriendo

¿Ahora qué hago? No tengo idea de que me estaba hablando, digo que me repita la pregunta, no, si lo hago se dará cuenta que no la estaba escuchando...que sea lo que Dios quiera.

\- Acepto

\- ¿Enserio?, gracias - se comió lo poco que quedaba en el plato lo más rápido que pudo, llevó su plato al lavadero y se fue a la sala - yo seré Mario y tú serás Luigi ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah...s-si eso - así que era para jugar en el Wii

\- Recuerda, el que muere más veces pierde y tendrá un castigo - ¿castigo?

\- ¿Q-que clase de castigo?

\- Oye...no pensé en eso, um... ¡huevo en la cabeza!

\- Aburrido

\- Oh, entonces... ¿sirviente por un día?

\- Típico

\- Tsk... ¿bailar la macarena?

\- Ñe

\- Ay, entonces di tú

\- Que te parece si el ganador decide que castigo hacerle al perdedor

\- Uh~ me gusta cómo suena eso - dio una sonrisa pícara - entonces está decidido - dijo metiendo el disco en la consola

\- Antes de empezar, dijiste que perdía el que moría más veces ¿no?

\- Si ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Hay varias maneras de morir ¿contarían todas?

\- Claro, lo que muere bien muerto se queda - no me digas

\- Eh~ interesante - dije sentándome en el sofá

\- ¿Porque esa sonrisa tan confiada?

\- Jeje por na~da

En la realidad, por el cumpleaños de Tenma, todos fuimos invitados a su casa, ahí jugamos Mario de cuatro jugadores, claro que nos turnabamos para jugar, para hacer más divertido el juego decidimos convertirlo en una guerra, empezamos a matarnos entre todos para que solo uno pueda llevar al final, si eso pasaba ganabas un punto. La guerra terminaba si pasábamos el ultimo nivel y el que tenía más puntos tendría al resto como sirvientes por una semana, las chicas decidieron no meterse, ellas solo empezaron a apostar a quien ganaba, pero al final no lo logramos, nos quedamos en el mundo 6, no recuerdo quien iba ganando y tampoco sé si eso también pasó aquí pero el punto, es que conozco varias maneras de matar a Ranmira jejeje~.

\- NO NO Y NO, ESO NO VALE, NO CUENTA NO CUENTA ¡NO-CUEN-TA! - gritó Ranmira parada delante mío mirándome con furia

\- Si cuenta, tú dijiste que valían todas las formas - dije con una sonrisa victoriosa y poniendo pausa al juego

\- ¡CARGARME Y LANZARME AL VACÍO NO CUENTA!

\- Si cuenta~, aparte podías soltarte del agarre saltando ¿sabías?

\- NO, NO SABÍA - se sentó en el sofá con cólera

\- Pues ahora lo sabes, sigamos jugando – presione "+" para salir del pausa y seguir jugando.

Minutos más tarde

-¡ESO TAMPOCO VALE!

\- Si vale

\- ¡ME USASTE, NO VALE, SALTAR ENCIMA MIÓ PARA LLEGAR AL OTRO LADO NO VALE!

\- Tú dijiste que todo valía~

\- Tsk, no pensé que conocías todas las maneras, eso explica la sonrisa confiada

\- Jejeje ¿recién te das cuenta? - la cargué y la lancé a un goomba

\- JODER, DETENTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- ¡¿DE QUE MIERDA TE RÍES?!

\- De tú reacción ¿de qué más? - me limpie la lágrima que salía de mi ojo

\- ¿Donde mierda aprendiste todo eso?

\- Secreto~

\- YA LO RECUERDO - Ranmira puso pausa al juego

\- Oye-

\- FUE EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TEMAI - ... ¿eh?... También...sucedió...aquí... Pero este sueño es de fenómenos recientes, eso fue hace meses - ¿VERDAD?

\- Uy, se dio cuenta - dije en tono bromista ocultando mi asombro

\- ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Ustedes estaban juga-no peleándose por llegar al final y nosotras apostando, Temai no dejaba de apostar a Aoto y yo no paraba de apostarte a ti - es exactamente igual, a excepción de lo ultimó, pero este sueño es de...NO LO ENTIENDO - que tonta soy, bueno pues, esto es la guerra

\- ¿Eh? - ella presionó "+" para salir del pausa, yo reaccioné demasiado lento ya que aun seguía sorprendido, me cargó y me lanzo al vacío - OYE

\- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TOOOOOOOOOMALA

\- Es mi primera muerte, en comparación a todas las tuyas, no importa – me encogí de hombros

\- Pero ya que recuerdo tus jugadas pueda devolverte todo lo que me hiciste en cualquier momento - dijo con una sonrisa sádica

\- Pues - trote mis nudillos - es la guerra

Horas más tarde

\- ¡JODER, DEJA DE MOVERTE, NO PUEDO CARGARTE!

\- Supéralo Ranmira, tendrás que cumplir el castigo que te dé

\- ¡ME NIEGO A ACEPTARLO!

\- ¡Un momento! - en eso, pongo pausa

\- OYE

\- ¿Cuando termina esto? - pregunte preocupado, tengo un mal presentimiento

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te rindes o qué?

\- No no no, es que no establecimos el límite de las muertes o hasta que nivel jugaríamos, por eso pregunto

\- Oh, es verdad - se dejo caer en el espaldar del sofá - estamos en la mitad del mundo 8, um...supongo que cuando pasemos el último nivel ¿no?

\- ¿Segura?

\- Claro, estamos muy cerca - sonríe - aparte mamá llega tarde así que no hay problema

\- Si, tienes razón - estaba por salir del pausa cuando escucho el sonido de un auto estacionándose, sentí como un gota de sudor abaja por mi frente, miré a Ranmira, ella tenía la misma cara de asustada que yo - ¿A-a qué hora vuelve Mamá del trabajo?

\- En-entre las 11 y 12

\- ¿Y-y qué hora es? - ella sacó su celular de su bolsillo con la mano temblando, se asusto al ver la pantalla y cerró la tapa

\- 11:15 - dijo con un hilo de voz

Fuimos corriendo a la ventana, en efecto, ahí estaba mi madre bajando del auto y tratando de abrir el garaje.

\- ¡JOD- le tape la boca a Ranmira con mi mano derecha

\- Shhhhhh - coloque mi dedo índice sobre mi boca - baja la voz, casi haces que nos descubran - dije susurrando

\- Perdón - susurró

\- Vámonos a dormir, ahora

\- ¿Qué? Pero no nos hemos bañado

\- Yo me encargo de levantarte temprano para que te bañes, ahora vámonos

\- S-si

Le bajamos el volumen al televisor, guardamos la partida, apagamos el Wii y la luz de la sala, y fuimos corriendo a nuestras habitaciones.

Cerré la puerta y apoyé mi espalda en ella, no me percaté en ningún momento de la hora, el día se pasó volando, mientras recuperaba el aliento escuche la puerta de la sala cerrándose y después unos pasos. Sin perder más tiempo me puse la pijama, programé en despertador a las 4 de la mañana y me tiré a la cama, justo cuando me tapé con las sábanas mi mamá abrió la puerta. La escuche entrar, los pasos se acercaban a mi cama, cerré la ojos y comencé a hacerme el dormido. Sentí una mano acariciar mi cabello y luego bajo a mi mejilla.

"Descansa mi niño"

Después escuché a los pasos alejarse, abrió la puerta y salió de mi habitación.

¿Co-como explico esto? En la realidad nunca escuche a mi madre referirme como "hijo", pero todas las noches escuchaba esa frase, siempre creí que era parte de mi imaginación, que se había creado por mi desesperación pero...resultó ser mi mamá todo este tiempo... ¿Co-como quieren que me tome esto? Los primeros años que me vistió como chica los tolere para que no se sienta mal, pero poco a poco eso empezó a convertirse en odio, rabia, ira, pero nunca se lo demostré, no quería lastimarla.

Todo eso se creó porque creí que jamás se daría cuenta que era chico, la odié por años y varias veces pensé en gritárselo pero...resultó ser todo lo contrario... ¿Cómo debo...tomarme esto?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Quedarte jugando hasta tarde no es excusa para que me dejes esperando ¿sabías? - dijo la chica con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda mirándome, me levanté del suelo - y dime ¿qué tal tu día? - sonrió

\- Tú deberías saberlo, dijiste que podías verlo ¿no?

\- Si, es verdad, pero verlo y escuchar tú opinión es muy distinto

\- ¿Opinión? ¿Porque debería dar la opinión de un sueño? - me cruce de brazos, ella suspiro

\- ¿Sigues con eso?

\- Claro, esto es un sueño y tú aun siendo parte de el, no me dejas salir - ella rió

\- En eso no te equivocas

\- ¿Porque no me dejas salir? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

\- ¿Objetivo? Jijiji, lo siento no te lo diré

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no

\- Tsk

\- ¿Pero por que tanto insistes en salir? Si haya no hay nadie quien te esté esperando

\- En eso te equivocas

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me equivoco? ¿En qué? - preguntó sonriendo

\- Mi mamá

\- ¿Tu mamá? ¿Hablas de la mujer que odias y la que te hizo sufrir por años? - no digas eso con una sonrisa

\- Si, ella está esperando que despierte

\- Que raro que digas eso, tú la odias, ¿porque estas tan seguro? Jiji, si estuviera preocupada por ti hace tiempo te hubieras ido

\- Te aseguro que lo está intentando

\- No es cierto, te abandonó - deja de sonreír de una vez

\- No, no me abandonó

\- Yo te aseguro que si, así que olvídala, tu mamá de aquí es la que te quiere de verdad

\- Eso no lo dudo, pero la verdadera también

\- No es cierto - negó con el dedo índice mientras sonríe - ella solo te quiere cuando te vistes de chica, no te quiere como tu verdadera forma

\- Te equivocas de nuevo

\- ¿Eh? - abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida pero seguía sonriendo - ¿Enserio? ¿En qué?

\- ¿Viste cuando ella entró a mi habitación?

\- Si, y te dijo "descansa mi NI-ÑO" - dijo poniendo más fuerza en el "ño" - algo que nunca te dijo la otra

\- Equivocada

-¿Eh?

\- En la realidad escuché esa frase todas noches - le dije sonriendo confiadamente - si solo me quisiera como tú dices hubiera dicho "descansa mi NI-ÑA" ¿no crees?

\- ¿Eh? - por primera vez en toda esta conversación su cara cambió - ¿Era...ella? - sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su sonrisa giró hacia abajo - Era ella - llevo sus manos a su cara - todo este tiempo fue ella

\- ¿Que-que tienes?

"AVERIGUELO POR FAVOR"

¿Eh?

"POR FAVOR, AVERIGUE PORQUE PASÓ ESTO"

¿Que-que es esto?

"Le he dicho que no lo sé, no tiene anemia, no tiene problemas cardiacos, no tiene problemas con el sistema respiratorio, su cuerpo está completamente sano, no le sabría decir porque sucedió"

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Eh? - la chica retiró sus manos de la cara - MALDICIÓN - gritó preocupada

-¡¿EH?!

"POR FAVOR, SALVELO"

En ese momento reconocí la voz, era de...

\- MAM- no puede terminar de hablar, la chica colocó su mano en mi pecho

\- Vuelve - fue lo último que oí antes que todo se vuelva negro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, rápidamente me senté en la cama, estaba sudando, la respiración la tenia agitada.

\- Esa voz...era de mamá - llevé mi mano a mi frente - ¿Eso fue...parte de este sueño o...de verdad era mi mamá gritando?...parecía...que estaba llorando... ¿por qué?

Miré al despertador, decía 3:55 am, cierto, hoy es lunes, tengo que levantar a Ranmira para que se bañe y claro después sigo yo, me levanté de la cama y apagué el despertador para que no sonara, ya que eso podría despertar a mamá, y eso no quiero, no debo hacer ningún ruido, esto sí que será un reto. En la escuela iré a la biblioteca para investigar más sobre los sueños ¿Que trata de advertirme este sueño? ¿Qué tiene que tiene que ver esa chica con todo esto? ¿Si es parte de este sueño por qué no me deja salir? Y por su puerto ¿Por que escuché a mamá llorando?

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, ¿A QUE ESA NO SE LA ESPERABAN VERDAD? Jijijiji, espero que le haya gustado el cap porque yo me moría de ganas por escribir esta parte, dejen comentarios o no subo otro cap...era mentira XD JAJA, por cierto, no les sabría decir cuando tendré listo el siguiente capítulo, podría ser pronto o el próximo año, ya saben, se acercan las exámenes finales, navidad y año nuevo, así que vayan considerando esto como regalo de navidad adelantado, KIMI DAKE WO~ KIMI DAKE WO~ SUKIDE~ IITAYO KAZE DE ME GA NIGINDE~ TOOKU NARU YO, UPS perdón es que me acabo de terminar Clannad jiji, no vemos. Chau~~~~**


End file.
